Jeux dangereux
by S.miyuki
Summary: Quatre de nos mugiwaras, vont participer à des jeux, qui changeront sans doute à tout jamais leur destin. Venez suivre cette semaine de jeu, où s'y mêleront combat, humour, tentation et ruse !
1. Jour 0 : règles du jeu

titre: **Jeux dangereux**

rating : M

pairing : Zosan ou Sanzo & Luna

disclaimer : Bon aucun des persos de one piece ne sont à moi, mais je vous assure qu'ils m'appartienneront bientôt ! (dans environ 110 ans :p )

mot de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic, alors s'il-vous-plaît soyez indulgent, surtout pour l'orthographe.

**Lieu : Sunny Go, quelque part sur Grand Line**

**Jour : 10 mai **

**Heure : 6 h 30… **

**Avancement : 0 % (jour 0) : règles du jeu. **

* * *

Durant une douce et légère matinée de printemps, le Sunny Go fut bercé par le son des vagues et illuminé par le soleil levant, tout portait à croire que la journée ou du moins la matinée allait être synonyme de paix et de calme. Pourtant, les pirates qui se trouvaient sur le bateau, eux, n'étaient pas du même avis. En effet, la discussion « calme » et «polie » qu'entretenaient deux pirates, n'avait pas vraiment l'air de passer inaperçu, malgré les « efforts » des dits-pirates, désespérant au plus haut point le reste de l'équipage, qui ne savait même plus ce que signifiait « dormir tranquille ».

« MARIMO, Teme ! Tu l'as encore fait ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter pour que tu comprennes ?! lança un Sanji, bien trop énervé pour ne pas crier.

-Ta gueule, love-cook ! Rien à cirer, de tes règles à deux berrys ! » répliqua un Zoro, au moins aussi furieux que son interlocuteur.

Leur hurlement et leur plainte se faisaient entendre jusque dans les chambres. Et il était très amusant de constater les différentes manières qu'avait trouvées l'équipage au chapeau de paille, pour atténuer les bruits incessants et diverses.

Certaine, utilisait toutes les mains à sa disposition, pour boucher les différents endroits où le son pourrait passer. Certaine, priait qu'un orage arriverait pour masquer ce bruit, bien que cela puisse s'arranger. Certain, écoutait une musique de fond, sorti d'on ne sait où et la chantait (~Sogeki no shima de~). Certain, se cachait sous le lit croyant à une attaque ennemi. Certain, n'avait aucune difficulté à dormir, par on ne sait quelle miracle. Et d'autre fabriquait des doubles et triples épaisseurs de murs, pour éviter que le son n'atteigne la pièce. Mais malgré tout leurs efforts, le son passait quand même. D'ailleurs, ils ne ratèrent pas une miette de la conversation.

« Quand je dis « pas touche à mon frigo », ça veut dire « même pas pour grignoter un petit quelque chose», compris tête d'algue ?! »

« et bien, moi que quand je dis « j'ai la dalle », ça veut dire « Putain, de cuistot de merde, grouille ton cul de m'apporter ma bouffe », compris sourcil-tirebouchon ?! »

« Petit pois, tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver ! Enfin si c'est à ta portée bien sûr, tu risquerais de te perdre. »

« Enfoiré »

"bien sûr, tu as intérêt à racheter tout ce que tu viens de bouffer, sinon je ne donne pas chère de ta peau !"

"Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu me prends pour qui, ta boniche de service ?! "

"Oui, tu as raison ça serait une mauvaise idée, le temps que tu retrouves le chemin du navire, tout ce que tu auras acheté, sera périmé depuis longtemps !"

"et tu crois que c'est mieux pour toi ?! Les aliments n'arriveront même pas jusqu'au Sunny! Ils seront dans le ventre de la première fille que tu auras rencontrer, tout ça pour l'attirer dans ton lit, espèce de bitte sur patte ! "

Ce furent les mots de trop. La cerise sur le gâteau, la goutte qui déborde du verre. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire "mugiwaras", les sons de coups et de débris de verre, résonnèrent déjà dans tout le Sunny.

* * *

**Heure : 8 H **

A présent les mugiwaras étaient tous réunis autour de la table de la cuisine à manger leur petit-déjeuner. L'incident du matin fut vite oublié. Le combat n'avait duré que cinq minutes et il en résultat un double k.o, ou la victoire de Nami, si vous préférez. Maintenant, ils se concentraient sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus contraignant, que de se boucher les oreilles : empêcher la main, toujours en quête de nourriture de leur capitaine, d'atteindre leurs assiettes. Une tâche qui se révélait extrêmement difficile, mais qui pouvait s'arranger avec l'expérience... (ou pas) .

"Luffy, je te préviens, pour chaque centimètre pris, tu devras me payer 10 000 Berrys !" s'écria la navigatrice du bateau.

Puis d'un hochement de tête, Luffy éloigna sa main de l'assiette, qui coutaît beaucoup trop chère à son goût, pour se diriger vers celle de son voisin. Quand le-dit voisin, remarqua l'intérêt de son capitaine pour son assiette, il s'empressa de balbutier : " Lu...ffy, j-j-e te pré-viens, p-p-pour..."

"M'en fiche" interrompit le capitaine. Il ne se gêna donc pas pour prendre tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'assiette du petit médecin.

celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, et chercha de l'aide auprès de ses compagnons... Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'arrêta sur Nami... puis après une minute de silence, elle soupira puis déclara :

"Tu me devras 5 000 Berrys." puis elle se tourna vers le voleur de nourriture " Tu vois, ce que tu viens de faire, regarde t'as fait pleurer chopper!"

En effet le renne, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps... " A mon avis c'est plus à cause de Nami" chuchota Ussop , qui n'avait aucune envie de se faire entendre par la rousse sous peine de devoir payer une amende de 5 000 Berrys.

"Ah" approuva un zoro, qui lui non plus n'avait aucune envie d'agrandir la dette qu'il avait.

"Mais j'ai faim !" argumenta le capitaine, tout en continuant de prendre de la nourriture, ci- et la .

"Irrecupérable, t'auras pas le droit à ton goûter, n'est-ce pas Sanji ?"

"Oui, tout ce que vous voudrez Nami-swan ! " s'écria un sanji, heureux de pouvoir rendre service à la belle et "douce" Nami.

Le capitaine s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, l'apocalypse était arrivé ! "Non !! Nami, pas ça ! " supplia-t-il.

La rousse soupira de plus belle et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Où allez-vous Nami-swan ?"

"Prendre un bain"

Elle sortit de la pièce suivi de près par le capitaine.

"Oï, Namiii" lança-t-il sur un ton aussi suppliant et triste que si on lui avait annoncé la peine de mort.

"Ne me suis pas !" ordonna la navigatrice.

* * *

**Heure : 8 h 30**

**lieu : cuisine **

Malgré, l'absence du capitaine affamé-piqueur-d'assiette, chacun mangait à la vitesse de la lumière, de peur que le dit-capitaine ne revienne trop affamé pour obéir aux ordres de Nami. Alors en moins de vingt minutes toutes les assiettes furent finies, débarrasées et la cuisine vidée. Ne restait plus que Sanji qui s'occupait de faire la vaisselle.

Il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement lorqu'il senti deux bras s'enlacés autour de ses épaules. Il sourit, continua sa tâche puis dit d'un ton détaché :

"Oï, marimo tu sais que t'es lourd ?"

Aucune réponse... il attendit encore un peu et continua toujours sur le même ton : "bah alors ? à force de mettre ton sabre dans ta bouche tu as fini par te couper la langue ?"

Toujours rien.... cette fois il perdit patience... il se détacha des bras et fit volte-face. Il n'eut même pas le temps de parler que déjà les lèvres de son compagnon se collèrent aux siennes. Le baiser fut court mais néanmoins ne manquait en rien au niveau du plaisir et de la passion, ce qui reflètait bien l'état d'esprit des deux Mugiwaras. Le bretteur l'avait interrompu aussi vite qu'il l'avait déclenché, laissant un cuisinier abassourdi.

" hmpff, lamentable se faire piéger aussi facilement, tu as vraiment quelque chose dans le crâne, love-cook ?"

" et c'est toi qui dis ça, Marimo ? Qui étais en train de jeter un regard assassin sur Nami-_swan_ (il insista sur ce mot) quand je lui parlais tout à l'heure ?"

" AH, parce que faire tout ce qu'elle t'ordonne en remuant la queue et en ayant des coeurs dans les yeux, c'est parler pour toi ?!!!"

"Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux, le petit bretteur" dit Sanji d'une voix moqueuse.

"Mais oui, c'est ça, alors maintenant si tu permets le petit bretteur va aller baiser..."

"QUOI ?!!!! Comment ça ?! Avec qui ?!"

"Bah ché po, je verrais... ptet Robin tiens..."

" Te fous pas de ma gueule, Marimo ! et moi ? "

" Je le ferais volontier, si Môsieur acceptait de se laisser faire"

"Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi d'être le Uke ?! "

"Parce que moi j'ai pas envie de l'être..." répondit Zoro, comme si cela allait tout résoudre.

"Il va falloir faire un compromis, sinon on y arrivera jamais !!!"

"OK, on à qu'a dire chachun son tour..."

"Tu commences" dirent-ils d'une même voix...

Ils se lancèrent des regards noirs, et surent tous les deux qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de débloquer la situation...  
Sanji commença par un coup de pied retourné sur Zoro, qui alla se cogner contre la porte de la cuisine dans un vacarme assourdissant. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, à peine s'était-il levé, qu'il envoya un bon coup de poing sur les côtes du cuisinier. Fou de rage, Sanji contre-attaqua par un coup sur le visage, que zoro évita de justesse. Sanji aussi évitait un bon nombre d'attaque de son compagnon. Deux minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre, la respiration haletante et se toisait mutuellement. Ce fut Sanji, qui brisa le silence.

"si ça continue, on y arrivera jamais..." dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Puis voyant que Zoro ne disait rien il continua : " ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie... mais je refuse d'être inférieur à toi !"

"pareil" grogna-t-il.

Ils se lancèrent à nouveau des regards noirs. Au bout d'un moement de réflexion, sanji eut une révélation : "Je sais !!!! On va faire un jeu, et celui qui perd sera le uke !"

* * *

**Heure : 8 h 30  
Lieu : Salle de bain **

Nami observa son reflet nue dans la glace... elle soupira puis demanda : "Nee... Luffy, tu trouves que j'ai grossis ?"

Luffy avait une cuisse de poulet à la main, il mordit la cuisse puis se retourna étonné. Il observa le reflet à son tour, puis répondit : " non, pourquoi ?"

Il mordit à nouveau la cuisse, puis failit s'étouffer quand la navigatrice lui répondit "parce que je suis enceinte"...

Il mit une dizaine de seconde à avaler le morceau de poulet, puis s'exclama : " QUOI ?! enceinte... comment ? comme quand on a un bébé dans le ventre ?"

"tu connais combien de définition du mot 'enceinte' ?" répliqua-t-elle exaspérée...

Le capitaine eut alors un grand sourire, et anonça fièrement : "je vais être papa "

"Luffy... je ne vais pas le garder" dit-elle sèchement.

Le sourire, s'effaça instantanément. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

"On est des pirates ! On ne peut pas avoir de bébé avec nous voyons, c'est trop dangereux ! "

Luffy fut soulagé : " Quoi... si ce n'est que ça ne t'inquiète pas, il est en sécurité ici ! Je vais le protéger !"

Nami soupira, cet argument ne valait rien contre son capitaine, elle aurait dû s'en douter...

"un bébé ça coûte trop cher"

"Mais comme ça sort de ton ventre, c'est gratuit non ?"

La navigatrice soupira de plus belle... "je ne parlais pas de ça... je veux dire pour les couches, la nouriture, oui voila la nouriture tu y as pensé, comment on va le nourir ?"

"Comme c'est mon enfant, je pourrais lui passer un peu de ma viande !"

" BAKA, un gosse qui n'a pas de dents ne peut pas manger de viande !!!!"

"Quoi ?! Le pauvre ! c'est si bon la viande... Bon c'est décidé, je lui en donnerais, comme ça il sera content"

"Je viens de te dire qu'il NE PEUT PAS EN MANGER !!!" cria-t-elle.

"mais..."

"s'il-te-plaît, ne m'énerves pas..."

"mais Namiiii, je le veux !!!! Aller je te donnerais mon goûter"

"Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ? d'ailleurs je te rappelle que tu es privé de goûter"

"maiiiiiiiiis euhh"

" Luffy, tu devrais comprendre tu n'es plus un enfant... et..." elle s'interrompit quand elle vit qu'il la regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus... elle avait toujours eu du mal à résister à ce regard et ça, ce foutu capitaine le savait. Mais cette fois elle était bien décidée à resister ! Elle soupira, evita son regard et dit " quoi qu'il en soit... ce n'est pas possible."

"radine" dit Luffy d'une voix boudeuse... puis il sortit de la salle de bain.

Nami soupira pour la enième fois. " quel gamin" puis s'adressant à son ventre " je suis désolée mais on ne peut pas te garder"

Soudain, le capitaine ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter la navigatrice... Il avait un grand sourire, il parlait précipitamment, tellement que Nami ne comprit que quelques mots " semaine... bébé... avis... d'accord ? "

"Tu pourrais parler moins rapidement s'il-te-plaît je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce que tu viens de dire !" dit-elle exaspérée.

* * *

**Lieu: ****cuisine & salle de bain **

"une semaine !" s'exclama Sanji.

" Et ben quoi ?" demanda Zoro, soudain intrigué.

***

"Alors, je t'écoute ?" demanda impatiement Nami

"Donne moins une semaine pour te convaincre de garder le bébé! "

" et si dans une semaine je n'en veux toujours pas ?"

***

" durant la semaine qui vient, je ferais tout pour que tu sois le uke !"

" Et si tu échoues ?" questionna Zoro.

***

" Alors j'abandonnerai cette idée, et tu auras gagné" dirent Luffy et Sanji, en même temps.

***

"ok, mais il n'est pas juste que tu sois le seul à pouvoir tenter quelque chose" remarqua Zoro

"qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ?"

***

" étant donné qu'on est en train de parier la vie de notre enfant, je pense que tu ne dois pas être le seul à ma convaincre"

" Comment ça ?"

***

" Un jour chacun ! " dirent Zoro et Nami à l'unnisson.

***

" on devrait chacun avoir un jour..." continua Zoro

***

"...où tous les coups sont permis, pour faire renoncer l'autre !" ajouta Nami.

"ça me va" dit Luffy avec un grand sourire

***

"pourquoi pas " dit Sanji... "mais il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous découvre !"

***

" écoute Luffy, tout ça doit rester secret, compris ?"

Le capitaine approuva. " Mais ça serait plus marrant avec quelques règles..."

***

" Bon je vais écrire un règlement tu signes si t'es d'accord, ok marimo ?"

***

"Premièrement, on doit tout de suite arrêter, quand quelqu'un entre, on ne peut jouer que quand on est seul" dit Nami.

***

" Deuxièmement, je pense qu'on devrait avoir un joker par jour..." dit sanji

" ah oui pourquoi ?"

***

"Tu imagines si on n'arrive pas à resister dès le début ? Il faudrait un joker pour arrêter l'autre... mais qu'une seule fois, sinon ça serait de la triche" annonça Luffy

***

" et dernièrement, le jeu dure 24/24h, donc on peut même le faire durant le sommeil de l'autre" proposa Zoro, un sourire en coin.

***

"OK, le jeu commencera ce soir à minuit" dit Nami

***

" Aucune objection ?" demanda Sanji

"oh que non..."

***

"J'attends ça avec impatience !" dirent Zoro et Luffy.

"ET JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE PERDRE !!!" dirent-ils tous avec détermination.

* * *

Deux jeux, qui détermineront le destin de quatre de nos mugiwaras, viennent de commencer...

Luffy arrivera-t-il à être papa ?

Qui de Zoro ou de Sanji arrivera à avoir le dessus ?

Cela seul l'avenir nous le dira... (enfin, moi aussi je pourrais vous le dire... mais ça serait moins stylé et ça détruirait le suspense, non ? ^^ )


	2. Jour 1 : Lancement du jeu partie 1

**Titre : Jeux dangereux **

**rating : M **

pairing : Zosan ou Sanzo & Luna

disclaimer : Bon aucun des persos de one piece ne sont à moi, mais je vous assure qu'ils m'appartienneront bientôt ! (dans environ 110 ans :p )

**avertissement : Cet fic met en scène des relations entre hommes, alors homophobes ou âmes sensibles, ne soyez pas masochistes et fermez cette fenêtre ! **

**(présence de lime dans ce chapitre) ! **

**

* * *

****Lieu : Sunny Go, quelque part sur Grand Line **

**Jour : 11 mai **

**Heure : 4 h 55 **

**Avancement : 10 % (jour 1) : Lancement du jeu (partie 1) **

Alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore daigné se montrer, l'un de nos Mugiwara, lui, venait juste de se réveiller et était à l'affût du bruit. Il ne se détendit que lorsqu'il perçut les ronflements habituels de ses camarades. Il se leva tout en pestant contre un « saleté-de-connard-de-marimo-qui-se-levait-beaucoup-trop-tôt-pour-son-propre-bien » ! A cause de lui, Sanji avait dû se réveiller une heure plus tôt pour éviter de se faire prendre par surprise ! Qui sait ce que ce foutu bretteur avait encore pu inventer pour le faire changer d'avis ? Eh oui, par un désastreux et monstrueux coup du sort, il avait été décidé que lui, Sanji La Jambe Noire, meilleure cuistot de presque tout East-Blue, devrait éviter le dégénéré sans cervelle qui lui servait accessoirement de partenaire NON-sexuel. Non mais franchement, qui avait dit que le Janken était un simple jeu de hasard où on ne pouvait pas tricher ? Indubitablement petit-pois avait réussi à la faire, sinon comment Sanji aurait-il fait pour perdre ?

Et c'est sur ces bonnes pensées que Sanji se dirigea vers son lieu de prédilection : la cuisine !

Si ses calculs étaient justes Marimo devrait se réveilla dans une heure deux s'il avait de la chance, ce qui lui laissait de la marge pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il énuméra :

« Les dix parts de Luffy, les parts spéciaux de Robin et Nami et les parts normales pour les autres »… Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même préparer le déjeuner en avance au cas où il aurait à se planquer toute la matinée… Non pas qu'il avait peur de cet imbécile… mais cet obsédé avait toujours des manières bizarres alors il valait mieux prendre des précautions… Oui voilà c'était juste une précaution. Le sourire aux lèvres il se mit au travail.

**heure : 6h 55**

Le petit-déjeuner était fait, le déjeuner également et la cuisine rangée et toujours aucune trace d'une certaine personne aux cheveux verts. Satisfait, Sanji se versa une tasse de café, qu'il dégusta lentement, tout en pensant que finalement cette matinée n'était pas si mal que ça et que peut-être n'aurait-il pas besoin de se planquer jusqu'au déjeuner. Soulagé il permit à son esprit de divaguer sur un certain bretteur. Il repensait à ses lèvres à la fois agressives et tendres. A ce corps qu'il avait parcouru des lèvres, déclenchant des frissons chez le bretteur. A ses muscles si développés, cette puissance et cet prestance qui émanait de lui... A ses yeux impénétrables, mais pouvant brûler d'une passion hors du commun quand on savait s'y prendre...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras l'encercler. Sanji n'avait même pas besoin de se retrouner pour savoir que c'était LUI !

"Et merde ! pensa-t-il, je n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde... saleté de marimo ! "

" Bah alors love-cook... on ne fait plus attention à son entourage ?" souffla Zorro dans l'oreille de Sanji, qui ne put retenir un frisson.

"Avoue que ça t'arrange" répliqua-t-il, tandis que les lèvres du bretteur s'attaquèrent aux siennes.

Le baiser était ravageur, passioné et presque blessant. Leurs langues se mêlerent, se démêlèrent et se retrouvèrent avec force, cherchant toujours à dominer l'autre. Finalement, Zorro stoppa leur "combat" buccale, déclenchant un grognement de la part du blond. Il entreprit de parcourir le torse du cuisinier avec la langue, s'attardant à certains endroits, mordillant à d'autres. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril, puis fit le chemin en sens inverse, en accentuant les coups de langues quand il le fallait. Il remonta jusqu'à la lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla sensuellement.

Sanji quand à lui n'était plus que gémissement, foutre dieu ! Comment ce fichu marimo pouvait connaître aussi bien son corps ? Et puis cette langue qui n'arrêtait pas de descendre et de remonter sans lui laisser de répit ! Et voila que cet abruti mimait l'acte dans son nombril maintenant, Roger tout puissant, il voulait sa mort ou quoi ? D'ailleurs... depuis quand petit-pois lui avait-il retiré sa chemise ? Ce fut une question sans importance, que Sanji ranga vite dans un coin de sa tête. Il haletait tandis que Zoro reprenait possession de ses lèvres. Là, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, un sourire triomphant se dessinant sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux vert.

Son sang se glaça. Pourquoi marimo souriait-il ? Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... ou qui marchait super bien justement... Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse... ce sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille et il sentait qu'il allait en avoir pour sa poire ! Mais comment voulez-vous réfléchir correctement quand votre compagnon s'était mis dans l'idée d'explorer entièrement votre bouche ? Comment résister devant tant de passion ? Cela faisait longtemps... non en fait... ils ne s'étaient jamais embrasser avec autant de passion... Sanji aurait bien soupiré si ça bouche n'avait pas été prise. Alors comme ça, il fallait qu'ils fassent un stupide pari, pour que son partenaire se décide à lui rouler la pelle du siècle ? ... Pari ?... Mais oui bordel... comment avez-t-il pu oublier, qu'ils étaient en train de mettre en jeu leur "virginité " ?

Et ce fut à ce moment que le cuisinier se rendit compte de quelque chose : Marimo lui avait attaché les mains à la chaise, et il ne pouvait plus bouger ! Ledit Marimo, lui fit un sourire de prédateur et dit d'une voix sensuelle :

"Tu sais Love-cook, tu te relâches en ce moment... tu devrais faire plus attention à toi et à ton entourage..."

" surtout quand un enfoiré de Marimo, plus exité que jamais, se balade, avec une putain de corde sorti de je-ne-sais-où, dans les parages, c'est ça ?" demanda Sanji agacé de son innatention. Comment avait-il bien pu le faire sans que Sanji ne s'en rende compte ? ça se sent quand même, quand quelqu'un vous attache !

"Exactement" répondit Zorro, son sourire s'élargissant. "Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir, comment j'ai fait ?"

_SI ! _Mais Sanji préfèrerais crever plutôt que le lui demander... alors : "non."

"Oh... tiens donc... tu es sûr ?" Zorro s'approcha de Sanji et murmura à son oreille "n'as-tu pas envie de connaître tes points faibles ?"

"mes...points faibles ?" répéta Sanji, luttant pour ne pas frissonner quand il sentit le souffle chaud du bretteur sur son cou.

"Oui, tes points faibles..." Il lécha doucement la zone derrière l'oreille de Sanji. "les endroits qui font réagir ton corps..." Il mordilla la lobe de l'oreille, arrachant un gémissement étouffé de Sanji. "les endroits qui te font crier..." Il passa sa langue sur la clavicule et succa presque violemment. Cette fois Sanji ne put s'empêcher de crier. Cependant pour le plus grand malheur de sa conscience, qui commençait à flencher sous l'effet du traitement que lui affligeait son partenaire, et pour le grand bonheur de son corps qui réclamait plus, la torture continuait.

" Tu vois tu commence déjà à perdre la tête" constata Zorro, tout en s'amusant avec le têton gauche de Sanji.

"Je... ne...perd...pas...la...AHH !" haleta Sanji, quand soudain Zorro passa soudain sa langue dans son nombril.

"Je vais t'apprendre un truc, Love-Cook, en fait plus je m'approcherais de ton bas-ventre, moins tu comprendras ce qui se passera et tu me suplieras même pour continuer, alors ne t'en veux pas trop d'avoir perdu dès le premier jour... après tout ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis plus fort que toi..." sussura Zorro, tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de Sanji.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ra- Oh PUTAIN !"

Zorro effleura l'érection déjà dur de son partenaire à travers la barrière de tissu qu'était le boxer de Sanji. Expertement, il rentra un doigt à l'intérieur et le caressa brièvement, tandis que l'autre main alla se placer sur la chute du rein du blond. Instictivement Sanji s'arqua pour rentrer en contact avec le doigt taquin, que Zorro retira immédiatement avec un sourire diabolique, arrachant ainsi un grognement de frustration au cuisinier.

"quelqu'un est pressé on dirait" commenta-t-il tout en passant son doigt autour de la bosse évitant exprès l'érection.

"n'im...por...te... quoi" réussit à articuler Sanji, la respiration haletante.

"Vraiment ?"

Doucement mais sûrement, le bretteur retira le boxer de Sanji, dévoilant son érection douloureusement dur. Il se pencha alors tout aussi doucement, faisant frissonner Sanji d'anticipation. Il lécha lentement la hampe puis souffla dessus, provoquant un gémissement chez Sanji. Il suça alors consciencieusement les bourses. Satisfait, il s'éloigna pour observer son compagnon. Sanji avait la bouche entreouverte, le souffle court et les joues rougies, son regard était tremblant de désir, un vrai appel à la luxure.

"Je vais te faire supplier pour que je te prenne" souffla le bretteur.

"Comme si... c'était...possible" répliqua Sanji, la voix rauque.

" On parie ?"

Il le masturba alors lentement.

"je... putain...ar-arrête !"

"tu es sûr ?" demanda Zorro en accélérant le rythme.

"oui...je...non...tu...OoH !"

Le bretteur venait de le prendre entièrement en bouche, léchant, mordillant, succant la peau sensible. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait fait, Zorro s'arrêta. Décidant plutôt d'attaquer le pubis de mille baiser.

"Putain, t'arrête pas !" grogna Sanji, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Mais Zorro ne semblait pas l'écouter, évitant toujours l'érection, où l'effleurant juste de temps en temps.

"Pi-Pitié t'arrête pas"

"Ooh... Sanji qui supplie... il va neiger demain ?" dit Zorro d'un ton narquois.

"Putain, Marimo je te jure que si tu ne continues pas ce que tu étais en train de faire..." menaça Sanji

"Tu vas faire quoi, hein ?" demanda le bretteur, moqueur.

"Je vais te faire subir les pires - Aah !" Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Zorro l'avait déjà repris en bouche.

Zorro eut un sourire triomphant, et voilà comment on avait un Love-cook à sa merci. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sanji vint dans sa bouche. Satisfait, il profita de l'étourdissement après orgarsme de Sanji, pour le détacher et l'étaler par terre. Puis sans laisser le temps au cuisinier de comprendre ce qui se passait, il recommença à le carresser, jusqu'à ce que mini-Sanji se réveille à nouveau.

Sanji n'avait plus conscience de rien, si on lui avait demandé à ce moment là quel était son nom, il n'aurait pas pu répondre. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que Marimo était en train de le masturber, que c'était froutrement bon et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête. Il sentit alors un doigt taquin jouer avec l'anneau de chair, puis rentrer en lui. Il poussa un gémissement, puis réussit à articuler : " arrête... je". Mais il fut coupé par un changement de rytme sur son sexe et il en oublia le doigt, jusqu'au moment où un deuxième rejoignit le premier.

"non ! ar-arrête..." A nouveau Zorro changea de vitesse, mais cette fois Sanji devait resister, il ne devait pas se laisser faire ! Alors il réunit tout le peu de volonté qui lui restait. " hmm...non... arrête...je...tu...Aah ! Lu-LUFFY ! "

Zorra s'arrêta net. "je peux savoir pourquoi tu appelles Luffy, alors qu'on est en train de faire ça tous les deux ?"

Sanji, eut un sourire et profita de cet arrêt, pour reprendre son souffle et hurler : " LUFFY, PETIT-DEJEUNER !". On entendit des bruits de pas bruyant provenant de l'étage : Luffy allait arriver et bientôt.

Sanji se rhabilla alors rapidement tout en donnant un chaste baiser sur la bouche d'un Zorro toujours abasourdit, puis murmura "une autre fois peut-être... tu te rappelles on ne doit pas se faire prendre... et n'oublie pas je te dois une séance de torture..."

Puis avec un grand sourire, il alla mettre la table. Zorro n'eut pas le temps de tenter autre chose...parce qu'un "J'AI FAIM" retentit dans la cuisine, signifiant l'arrivée du capitaine très enthousiaste. Si Sanji n'était pas aussi heureux d'avoir pu évité le pire et si Zorro ne réfléchissait pas aussi intensément pour trouver un autre moyen de faire flencher le blond qui définitivement allait être sur ses gardes, alors ils auraient pu remarqué que Luffy était légèrement plus débraillé que d'habitude, que ses cheveux était plus en bataille et que ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, mais heureusement pour le capitaine, le cuisinier et le bretteur ne remarquèrent rien.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais quelques problèmes personnels, alors je ne pouvais pas poster plus tôt. Sinon, pour des remarques, réclamations, critiques, questions, ou juste encouragement, vous avez le bouton review à votre disposition !

Prochain chapitre : Luffy/Nami.


	3. Jour 1 : Lancement du jeu partie 2

******Titre : Jeux dangereux**

**rating : M **

pairing : Zosan ou Sanzo & Luna

disclaimer : Bon aucun des persos de one piece ne sont à moi, mais je vous assure qu'ils m'appartienneront bientôt ! (dans environ 110 ans :p )

**avertissement : Cet fic met en scène des relations entre hommes, alors homophobes ou âmes sensibles, ne soyez pas masochistes et fermez cette fenêtre ! **

**_! _Attention ! présence de la 'torture de la boîte de vitesse' à Nami _!_ Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Lisez vous verrez^^ **

**So enjoy ! **

**

* * *

******

Lieu : Sunny Go, quelque part sur Grand Line

**Jour : 11 mai **

**Heure : 6 h 30**

**Avancement : 20 % (jour 1) : lancement du jeu (partie 2) **

Allongé, Luffy mimait de dormir au milieu des ronflements de ses amis, il redoutait la venue de Nami, la redoutable navigatrice du navire, sa compagne et peut-être la futur mère de son enfant. Il avait été décidé, enfin... Nami avait décidé qu'elle serait la première à convaincre l'autre et Luffy ne doutait pas de sa force de persuation. Il savait que la rousse attendrait le levé de Robin, avec laquelle elle partagait sa chambre, avant de venir ici, pour le chercher. Luffy tendait à présent l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit, il entendit la porte de la chambre des filles s'ouvrir et des pas retentissant au bout du couloir : Robin venait de se lever. Tous les matins, elle se levait extrêmement tôt, mais était l'une des dernière en cuisine, c'était à se demander ce qu'elle faisait !

Bientôt, le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant et se refermant minutieusement se fit entendre et à nouveau une porte s'ouvrit : Nami venait d'arriver ! Luffy inspira fortement et attendit. Les pas se rapprochèrent petit à petit de lui, mais avant, ils recontrèrent des obstacles non prévus. En effet des objets de toute sorte traînaient pêle-mêle sur le sol. Nami shoota involontairement dans l'un d'eux, qui attérit violemment sur le ventre du bretteur. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, regarda l'heure et sans même faire attention à la présence de la navigatrice, il se précipita dehors en marmonnant : "Merde ! Et dire que je comptais me lever plus tôt pour-"

Luffy ne put entendre la suite car Zorro avait déjà refermé la porte.

Nami laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement, elle ne savait quelle mouche avait piqué le bretteur, mais elle en remercia le ciel, car s'il avait été dans son état normal il aurait été suspicieux et Nami n'avait aucune idée de comment elle aurait pu justifier sa présence ici et surotut à 6h30. Elle continua son chemin vers là où se trouvait Luffy, tout en étant attentive cette fois à ne rentrer dans aucun objet. Arrivée à destination, elle observa le capitaine pendant une bonne minute, puis avec un sourire, elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille "Je sais que tu ne dors pas Luffy..."

Un froncement de sourcil lui répondit, puis doucement Luffy ouvrit les yeux, frustré de s'être fait découvert si vite. Nami tira alors un Luffy, traînant des pieds pour gagner un peu plus de temps, vers sa chambre. Nami alla s'asseoir lestement sur son lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour inviter Luffy à la rejoindre. Légèrement craintif, le capitaine s'exécuta. Il _essaya _alors de s'imaginer les différents scénarios possible mais ils se terminèrent tous de la même façon : Nami, lui offrant un gros morceau de viande. Chose qui était très... très improbable. Donc il arrêta. Il sentit une seconde plus tard deux lèvres d'une extrême douceur se coller aux siennes, puis une langue passant fouguesement sur sa lèvre intérieur, quémandant une entrée, qu'il accorda sans réfléchir (nda : pas comme s'il réfléchissait souvent non plus xD). La langue partit alors en exploration de la bouche de Luffy, invitant sa comparse à la rejoindre, chose qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

Luffy interrompit le baiser quand l'information lui disant que 'ce n'était pas normale que Nami fasse ça' atteignit enfin son cerveau. La respiration haletante, il demanda : " Pourquoi est-ce que tu-"

"Chut" l'interrompit Nami, en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, carressant doucement la lèvre rougie par le baiser. Luffy ferma les yeux sous ce contact, il y avait énormément de choses que Luffy D. Monkey n'aurait pas du faire dans sa vie, et ce geste faisait malheureusement parti de l'une d'elle, en effet à cause de cela, il rata le sourire diabolique qui s'affichait en ce moment même sur le visage de Nami. Celle-ci le poussa gentiment, le faisant s'allonger et elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Doucement elle lui fit retirer sa veste rouge et contempla le corps de son capitaine, avant d'entreprendre d'explorer tout le torse de celui-ci avec son doigt. Elle débuta à la lèvre inférieur, remonta jusqu'à l'oreille, la contourna et fit bien attention de passer sur la zone derrière l'oreille, dont lequel Luffy était si sensible. Un gémissement rauque se fit entendre et Nami vit avec plaisir la bosse déformant le pantalon du capitaine.

Son doigt descendit alors le long de la jugulaire du brun, passa distraitement sur la clavicule et glissa jusqu'à un têton, avec lequel elle s'amusa, encouragée par les halètements et les quelques gémissement de son compagnon. Elle glissa ensuite vers les abdominaux, dont elle retraça les formes. Elle finit son parcours en effleurant l'érection croissante du brun, à travers son pantalon.  
Un grognement de frustration suivit ce geste et il s'arqua légèrement pour de nouveau rentrer en contact avec ce doigt, mais sans succès : Nami était toujours assise sur lui et l'empêchait de bouger. Nami sourit, puis embrassa de nouveau Luffy, sa langue titillant la lèvre inférieur de son capitaine. Mais cette fois quand Luffy entreouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue taquine, celle-ci préfera se diriger vers l'oreille en s'attardant dangereusement sur la zone derrière, avant finalement de suivre le même chemin que son doigt auparavant. Après avoir redessiner les abdominaux, elle déposa un léger baiser sur la bosse. Luffy dut se plaquer la main contre la bouche pour retenir un gémissement particulièrement bruyant.

"Tu aimes ça ?" demanda Nami, tout en effleurant 'involontairement' l'érection.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Luffy se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard brûlant de désir.

"Tu aimerais que j'arrête ?" interrogea innocemment la navigatrice.

Luffy fronça les sourcils, perdu, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Nami sourit puis descendit négligemment le pantalon noir qu'il portait.

"Tu veux que je continue alors ?" continua -t-elle.

Ne voyant pas où la navigatrice voulait bien en venir, Luffy hocha la tête.

"Oh..." dit-elle, en descendant lentement le boxer de Luffy, dévoilant son sexe fièrement dressé. "tu aimerais que je te le refasse encore, un autre jour ?" questionna-t-elle, avec un sourire gourmand.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

"Bien..." déclara-t-elle, alors que son sourire gourmand se transforma en un sourire sadique."Mais tu sais..." commença-t-elle tout en parcourant lentement du doigt la hampe dressé. (Luffy dut plaquer encore plus fort sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement). " dans peu de temps" Elle alla taquiner les bourses. " je ne pourrais plus te faire tout ça..." finit-elle en faisant de lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe de son partenaire.

" P-Pourquoi ?" demanda la voix rauque et tremblante de désir de Luffy.

" Et bien tu sais, ce n'est pas bon pour une femme enceinte de faire ce _genre_ de chose..." **(1)**

"Oh" répondit-il déçu, "pas grave alors."

"mais tu sais... si on abandonnait le bébé... je pourrais te faire tout ce que tu veux... alors ?" tenta-t-elle.

"Non"dit Luffy.

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Nami.

"Oui" assura Luffy.

"Bon bah tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors..." annonça-t-elle, ses yeux ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'un prédateur.

"Nami... qu'est-ce que tu- Ooh ! Hmm..." Luffy n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nami le prit entièrement en bouche, faisait des va-et-vient à une vitesse surprenante. Puis soudainement elle arrêta mais remplaça presqu'immédiatement sa bouche par sa main, cependant le rythme était complètement différent : si l'on classait la vitesse des va-et-vient sur une échelle de 1 à 6, ceux avec la bouche correspondraient à 6 tandis que ceux avec la main ne représenteraient que 1.

"tu veux que j'aille plus vite, Luffy ?" demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

"Oh... oui, s'il-te-plaît... Namii" supplia Luffy, dont le changement de vitesse à presque tuer.

"Comme ça ?" Elle passa à la 'vitesse 2'.

"hm...plus..." haleta-t-il.

"si tu abandonne pour le bébé... je-"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Luffy secouait déjà violemment la tête de droite à gauche. Vexée, elle rétrograda à la 'vitesse 1'.

"Namiiiiiiiii..."

Satisfaite de son effet, elle consentit à remonter et passa la 3e vitesse.

"Aah...c'est siii bon...co-continue" dit Luffy, la respiration sacadée.

"tu abandonne le bébé ?"

"N-No- Ooh" Nami venait de passer à la 'vitesse 4' ne laissant pas au pauvre capitaine le temps de réfléchir.

"alors pour le bébé ?"

"n- Aarg, n-non s'il-te-plaît ne t'ar-arrête pas..."

" Répète après moi : 'je ne veux pas de cet enfant'" ordonna-t-elle et sans même attendre la réponse, elle redémarra, mais en mettant directement la 5e.

"Ah... tu triches" gémit Luffy, alors que des larmes de plaisir (ou de frustration ?) prenaient place au coin de ses yeux.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la navigatrice, puis elle ordonna à nouveau : "vas-y répète".

"Je..." commença -t-il à bout de souffle et le cerveau embrûmer par le plaisir..."Je ne..."

"LUFFY !"

Le capitaine crut avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler, mais cette idée sortit immédiatement de son esprit dès l'instant où Rena se décida _enfin_ à atteindre la vitesse 6. **(2)** "Aller, Luffy, je t'écoute..."

"Je ne veux..." Et merde, il allait perdre et dès le premier jour, en plus... pitoyable... mais comment résister à ça ? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et tout de suite ! Mais c'était _si _bon ! Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller... Il ne fallait... Il ne ...Il... hmm... LUFFY PETIT-DEJEUNER !

Cette fois Luffy entendit bien distinctement, c'était Sanji ! Il équarquilla les yeux et en deux temps trois mouvements, il avait descendu Nami de sur lui, s'était rhabillé et fonça vers la cuisine.

Avec un grand sourire quand il passa la porte de la cuisine, le capitaine cria " J'AI FAIM".

Il alla se placer rapidement à sa place, quelques secondes plus tard Nami poussa également la porte de la cuisine, visiblement agacé.

"Nami-swan ! Bien dormi ?"

"hm."

Sanji lui servit son petit déjeuner spéciale, de même que celui classique du bretteur. Le cuisinier dut cependant faire plusieurs allers-retours pour apporter tous les plats de Luffy, quand il eut fini, il se servit une tasse de café et s'assit le plus loin possible de Zorro.

Zorro, mangea rageusement son petit déjeuner, tandis que Sanji sirotait avec un petit sourire satisfait au lèvres. De même, Nami picora machinalement son assiette et très en colère tandis que Luffy mangeait joyeusement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

_Mince, j'y étais presque pourtant ! Et il a fallu, qu'il fasse tout rater ... _pensèrent Zorro et Nami.

_Ouf, heureusement qu'il était là, j'étais à deux doigts _( nda : dans tous les sens du terme concernant Sanji ^^) _de perdre... _pensèrent Sanji et Luffy.

_Je te déteste/ t'adore Luffy ! _conclurent Zorro/ Sanji.

_Je te hais / t'aime, Sanji ! _déduisirent Nami/ Luffy **(3) **

Et c'est sûr ces belles démonstrations de sentiments que se terminèrent les premières tentatives, car non Zorro et Nami, n'ont plus rien essayé... Pourquoi ?

1) ça arrange l'auteur.

2) Luffy et Sanji se sont tacitement mis d'accord pour rester et ensemble durant toute la journée, bien qu'aucun des deux n'ait su la raison de l'autre.

* * *

**(1) **Et bien en fait c'est pas vrai... Les femmes enceintes peuvent faire ces _choses_... c'est même conseillé parfois quand le bébe ne veut pas sortir... bref en gros j'avais juste besoin d'un argument ^^

**(2) **Heureusement que Nami est navigatrice et pas conductrice d'une voiture...sinon vous imaginez, si elle avait conduit de cette manière ? Non sérieux j'avais trop envie de la mettre la torture de 'la boîte de vitesse de Nami', vous en pensez quoi ?

**(3) **Barrez les mentions inutiles (mdr).

* * *

Bah voilà... le chapitre est fini... vous ne l'attendiez pas aussi rapidement, je parie ! Non en fait, c'est parce que je part en vac's demain, alors j'ai speedé pour vous le poster today. Voilà alors pour les réclamations, questions, encouragements, critiques, (l'auteur n'accepte ni les déclarations d'amours, ni les menaces de mort ^^) vous avez à votre disposition le bouton reviews! See you !


	4. jour 2 : Stratégie : provocation

**Titre : Jeux dangereux **

**rating : M **

pairing : Zosan ou Sanzo & Luna

disclaimer : Bon aucun des persos de one piece ne sont à moi, mais je vous assure qu'ils m'appartienneront bientôt ! (dans environ 110 ans :p )

**avertissement : Cet fic met en scène des relations entre hommes, alors homophobes ou âmes sensibles, ne soyez pas masochistes et fermez cette fenêtre ! **

**Ce chapitre est beaucoup, plus soft, que les précédents. Alors ne soyez pas déçu ! ( En même temps ça deviendrait vite soulant, s'ils ne faisaient que se sauter dessus, non ? )^^ **

**Lieu : Chambre des garçons **

**Jour : 12 mai **

**Heure : 6 h 15 **

**Avancement : 30 % ( Jour 2) : Stratégie. (provocation) **

Zorro, observait distraitement le plafond, tandis que le Sunny tanguait à cause d'une forte pluie et que le martellement des gouttes résonnait dans la chambre. Cette pluie l'avait empêché de faire son entraînement quotidien matinal sur le pont et il s'était tout simplement résigné à retourner se coucher en attendant le réveil d'un certain cuistot, qui avait déjà une heure de retard sur l'horaire habituel. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas des masses, après tout Sanji était toujours d'humeur maussade les jours de plus, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il préfère rester au lit. Cependant quoi qu'en pense le cuisinier blond, il allait bientôt devoir se lever pour faire le petit-déjeuner.

Il s'attendait à ce que dès son réveil, Sanji lui saute dessus, et se préparait mentalement à cette éventualité. Il avait déjà préparé une bonne dizaine de scénario qu'il pourrait tourner à son avantage, oui, il était sûr de pouvoir gagner ce jeu !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond se leva. Mais ce que Zorro, n'avait pas prévu, fut le fait, que ce même blond, parte vivement en direction de la porte, sans même lui adresser un regard, et sorte, sûrement pour aller dans la cuisiner afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner, juste avant de refermer sèchement la porte sans se soucier de réveiller le reste de l'équipage à cause du bruit.

Abasourdi, le bretteur fixa la porte pendant une poignée de secondes. Il dut réprimer difficilement tous les instincts de son corps, qui lui criaient de foncer rejoindre le blond et de le forcer à avouer ce qui n'allait pas chez lui aujourd'hui ! Il supposa pendant un court instant, que tout cela était du à la pluie, mais le mauvais temps n'avait jamais autant affecté le blond de cette manière là !

Il se contrôla finalement en se disant que ce n'était pas à _lui_ d'aller courir derrière ce foutu cuisiner, mais qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse ! Finalement il se laissa retomber sur son lit et se remit à observer le plafond, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais il ne put empêcher une partie de son esprit – et ce n'était certainement pas la plus petite ou la plus silencieuse – à s'inquiéter pour Sanji.

**Lieu : Cuisine**

Sanji s'adossa négligemment contre la table à manger. Il était soulagé que Zorro ne l'ait pas suivi, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance, étant donné la fierté surdimensionnée du bretteur , on n'était jamais assez prudent, car il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été capable de tenir sa langue dans le cas contraire et cela aurait inéluctablement faussé les données de son plan, qui était déjà assez risqué comme ça !

Il avait réussi tant bien que mal le quart de la première étape de son plan, à savoir : gagner suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir réaliser la 'vraie' première étape. Bien qu'il ne disposait plus que de 45 minutes au lieu des 1 h 45 prévues. La raison ? La pluie qui par extension, avait empêché marimo de faire son entraînement habituel ! Sanji avait prévu de profiter de ce temps là pour se faufiler dans la cuisine ! Seulement la pluie n'avait pas que des inconvénients, puisqu'elle lui avait permis de justifier le fait qu'il traine au lit et qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur.

Il espérait sincèrement que tout allait bien se dérouler, enfin dans la mesure du possible, il lui manquait encore quelques éléments essentiels, mais ce n'était pas encore gênant pour l'instant.

Il soupira.

«Dis-moi. Tu me semble bien étrange ce matin… »

**Lieu : chambre des garçons**

**Heure : 6 h 55 **

Zorro regarda pour une énième fois l'horloge, agacé. Il avait passé plus de 40 minutes à maudire jusqu'aux quinze prochaines générations un certain blond trop lunatique. Il se consola en se disant qu'il ne restait plus que 5 minutes avant que cet abruti de cuisinier ne les appelle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il soupira, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Luffy, non mais franchement, love-cook avait vraiment des effets néfastes sur lui, il faudrait qu'il y fasse plus attention à l'avenir. D'ailleurs en parlant de Luffy, celui-ci était en train de ricaner bruyamment dans son coin, psalmodiant des « je t'aurais, je t'assure que je t'aurais… et je te forcerais même à me donner des dizaines de kilos de viande ! »

Zorro haussa un sourcil, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit dérangé du capitaine et ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir. Cependant ce dont il était certain, c'était que Luffy, avait définitivement perdu la seule case, qu'il avait dans le crâne.

Il allait soupirer une énième fois quand la voix si douce et mélodieuse de son cuisinier gueula : « PETIT-DEJEUNER ! »

Zorro retint un 'enfin' mal placé et dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas arriver en courant dans la cuisine et par la même occasion devancer Luffy. Le capitaine n'était d'ailleurs pas en vu.

_Putain, mais où était ce fichu capitaine, quand on avait besoin de lui ? _

Finalement il le vit qui marchait tranquillement derrière lui, une expression satisfaite sur le visage et un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de faire un mauvais coup ? » demanda Zorro lentement.

« Je suis parti cueillir quelques fleurs » répondit le capitaine, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Ok… Zorro, n'avait définitivement pas envie de savoir ce qui se tramait dans la petite tête du capitaine… Mais une question s'imposait : Où diable avait-il pu trouver des fleurs ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se disant que la pluie rendait vraiment les gens bizarre encore plus bizarre !

**Lieu : Cuisine**

Tandis que Luffy allait s'installer à sa place habituelle, Zorro sentit une rage sans nom poindre le bout de son nez, quand il vit, assis nonchalamment, échangeant des regards complices tout en sirotant tranquillement leur café, Sanji et Robin.

Il s'avança rageusement jusqu'à Sanji.

« Bouge, c'est ma place » dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

« C'est moi qui suis là d'habitude » répliqua Sanji.

« Oui mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que ça sera _ma _place, alors, bouge ! »

La tension était palpable pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se lève. Zorro afficha un sourire suffisant, le blond allait riposter et une bagarre comme ils les aimaient allait débuter.

Mais à la place, Sanji montra un sourire innocent et dit calmement : « Excuse-moi, j'avais pas fait attention… » Le blond se décala. « C'est bon , _Zorro, _la place est libre. » continua-t-il, tout en allant s'assoir sur la chaise adjacente à celle de Robin.

_Mais il me fait quoi là ? _Zorro était en train de bouillonner sur place. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant –enfin deux - c' était de frapper ce putain de love-cook et de l'embrasser violemment après.

_Putain, il n'était pas censé réagir comme ça ! C'est quoi ce faut sourire, que tu me sers ? Et puis pourquoi tu te laisses faire comme ça ? C'est pas normal ! Et – Attends ! _

« Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? »

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Sanji.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a appelé 'Zorro' ? »

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de prénom » répliqua Sanji, sarcastique.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, triple imbécile ! D'habitude c'est 'Marimo' ou 'petit-pois' mais tu ne m'as _jamais _appelé 'Zorro' »

Sanji se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lancer un regard aguicheur vers la jeune femme.

_Connard ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Et ne la regarde pas comme ça ! _

Robin et Sanji chuchotèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes à propos de quelques chose que Zorro ne parvint pas à comprendre, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Puis soudainement Sanji s'exclama : « Merci, Robin, je t'adore », puis l'embrassa goulûment sur la bouche.

Zorro vit rouge. Soudainement, il poussa la table du pied et en renversant tout le contenu sur le 'couple', interrompant par la même occasion leur baiser.

« Mais c'est quoi exactement _ton _problème depuis ce matin ? » s'exclama Sanji, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

« _Mon _problème ? ! Alors que c'est _toi _qui m'ignore depuis ce matin, qui agit bizarrement et qui bécote Robin au lieu de – euh - faire ce qu'on fait d'habitude le matin ?_ » _

Il sous-entendait par là, leur baiser matinal.

« Oui et bien excuse-moi de préférer embrasser une si jolie femme à me bagarrer avec toi ! »

« Quoi ? Mais je te parlais pas de ça ! Je te parlais de - euh – et bien tu vois ? » De petites rougeurs commençaient à prendre place sur ses joues.

« Euh, non pas vraiment » répondit le blond, en haussant un sourcil, tout en ayant un air amusé.

_Ah ! Le salaud ! _Zorro était sûr que Sanji savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

« Et puis, de toute façon, c'est à ton tour, aujourd'hui, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? » demanda le bretteur.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin ? »

« Je te parle de ce putain de bordel de Jeu ! » explosa Zorro.

« Un jeu… » répéta Robin, une question évidente dans la tête.

« Oui, celui pour savoir qui – » Il s'arrêta horrifié, il avait failli dévoiler les termes du jeu, ce qui inévitablement aurait signifié sa défaite. Soudain, il comprit. Mais, oui, cet imbécile de cuistot voulait le mettre tellement en rogne qu'il irait tout raconter. Il regarda alors ledit imbécile.

S'il avait pu douter auparavant sur la véracité de ses suppositions, il en aurait eu la certitude en voyant le sourire malicieux et vengeur de Sanji.

« Pour savoir qui … » répéta Sanji.

« … qui de nous deux est le plus fort, voilà pourquoi on doit se battre tous les matins ! » répondit Zorro, rassuré d'avoir pu démasquer les intentions du blond.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire, quand il vit le sourire de Sanji se faner. Il s'approcha alors lentement du blond et murmura à son oreille « Dommage… tu y étais presque pourtant… mais ça ne marchera pas une deuxième fois…_Sanji_ »

Zorro vit avec plaisir frémir et s'éloigna. « Je suppose que l'effet de surprise n'était pas la bonne solution, il faut que je trouve autre chose pour demain alors » commenta-t-il tout haut. Il se dirigea vers la porte tout en sifflant. De ce fait il ne vit pas le petit flacon et la petite fleur que Robin glissa dans la poche de Sanji, ni le sourire victorieux qu'arborait le visage de Sanji.

Le bretteur croisa en chemin, une Nami euphorique. Ce qui était très étrange vu que la navigatrice était toujours d'humeur massacrante au réveil. Pas intrigué pour deux Berys, Zorro mit ça, encore, sur le compte de la pluie.

**Lieu : chambre des garçons**

**Heure : 16 h 30**

Zorro soupira. Malgré l'échec de son plan, Sanji, n'avait tenté aucune autre approche, ce qui avait eu l'effet d'agacer énormément le bretteur. En effet, il n'avait fait que l'éviter ou carrément l'ignorer. De ce fait la journée de Zorro s'était avéré hautement ennuyeuse, il ne pouvait s'entraîner à cause de la pluie et n'avait que se prélasser au lit…

Lassé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'intention de faire réagir le foutu cuistot. En chemin il manqua de ce faire renversa par un Luffy, très pressé. Il tenait des liasses de billet dans la main. Vint ensuite une Nami, au bord de la crise de nerf. « Rend-moi ça tout de suite, LUFFY ! » hurla-t-elle tout en le poursuivant.

_Quel navire de malade ! _Zorro sourit en se disant que sans cela, la vie sur le Sunny, serait morne et sans intérêt. Au détour d'un couloir, il se fit brusquement plaqué contre le mur et sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, des lèvres d'une douceur extraordinaire mais en usant d'une violence inhumaine se plaqua contre les siennes.

Il gémit en sentant une langue se glisser dans sa bouche et faire connaissance avec sa comparse. Soudain, sa vue se brouilla, ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et son corps commença à se sentir lourd, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Le martellement de la pluie semblait plus fort que jamais à ses oreilles.

_Merde ! _pensa-t-il avant de tomber vers l'avant. La dernière chose dont il avait conscience, fut que deux bras puissants le rattrapèrent avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

Et ensuite… plus rien.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre. Qu'est-il arrivé à Zorro ? ( vous le saurez dans deux chapitres) ^^ Je précise cependant qu'il est interdit de menacer l'auteur, mais que les encouragements et autres formes de remerciement sont agréablement acceptés !

Prochain chapitre : Luffy/ Nami

A la prochaine !


	5. jour 2 : Stratégie : Insinuation

**Titre : Jeux dangereux **

**rating : M **

pairing : Zosan ou Sanzo & Luna

disclaimer : Bon aucun des persos de one piece ne sont à moi, mais je vous assure qu'ils m'appartienneront bientôt ! (dans environ 110 ans :p )

**avertissement : Cet fic met en scène des relations entre hommes, alors homophobes ou âmes sensibles, ne soyez pas masochistes et fermez cette fenêtre ! **

**Présence d'un léger... très léger Lime... **

* * *

**Lieu : Chambre des garçons**

**Jour : 12 Mai**

**Heure : 6 h 55**

**Avancement : 40 % (Jour 2) : stratégie. ( Insinuation) **

Luffy, n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui prévoyait des plans à l'avance, ou peut-être si un seul : celui de je fonce dans le tas et je réfléchie même pas après. Or aujourd'hui le capitaine du Sunny en avait un. Alors que le martellement de la pluie raisonnait dans la chambre, Luffy se remémora son plan. Bien sûr celui-ci n'était pas très élaboré, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus, mais il y avait une grande part de chance que cela marche. Il remercia alors mentalement Robin de lui avoir parlé de 'son' endroit si particulier, sans cela il n'aurait jamais pu mettre au point son plan ! Il ricana tout en pensant à la réaction de Nami et ne put s'empêcher de marmonner tout haut : « je t'aurais, je t'assure, que je t'aurais…et je te forcerais même à me donner des dizaines de kilo de viandes ! »

Bien à présent il ne manquait plus que Sanji ne les appelle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il aurait ensuite une marge de 5 minutes pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire, oui, c'était largement possible.

« PETIT DEJEUNER ! »

Luffy sourit de toutes ses deux et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, il se redressa et courut vers l'arrière du bateau. Il mit moins d'une minute à trouver l'endroit dont parlait Robin, sacré Robin d'ailleurs, la seule à ne jamais avoir un jardin où poussent des multitudes de plantes exotiques et pour la plupart toxiques. Le capitaine prit cependant un peu plus de temps à trouver la fleur qu'il cherchait, comment Robin faisait-elle pour se retrouver dans tout ça ? Finalement il la trouva et conformément aux conseils de la jeune femme, il creusa légèrement la terre en dessous avant de la rempoter dans un pot en terre cuite se trouvant non loin de là. Ceci fait, il suivit le chemin inverse et s'arrêta essoufflé devant la chambre de Nami.

Bien. Maintenant la réussite de son plan ne tenait qu'à un fil – ou un état, dans ce cas de figure – la question étant : Nami était-elle en train de dormir ? Il inspira longuement et entra doucement. Quand le brun perçut la respiration régulière de la navigatrice, il put se détendre. Il s'approcha alors discrètement vers le lit et déposa le pot sur la table de chevet. Luffy prit alors une longue inspiration, retint sa respiration et coupa la tige de la fleur en son milieu, puis sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Le capitaine dut faire un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher d'exécuter une danse de la joie, à la place il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas joyeux tout en sifflotant. En chemin, il vit Zorro qui marchait extrêmement lentement…

_Pourquoi diable est-il en train de marcher comme ça ? _

Le capitaine n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question car Zorro le devança.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de faire un mauvais coup ? » demanda Zorro lentement.

Le sourire de Luffy s'élargit de plus bel, _si seulement tu savais…_

« Je suis parti cueillir quelques fleurs » répondit le capitaine.

Luffy aurait bien ricané en voyant l'expression du visage du bretteur, mais cela aurait été contre productif, autant laissé ce pauvre Zorro dans l'illusion d'un capitaine complètement fou et naïf.

**Lieu : Cuisine**

Luffy alla s'installer à sa place habituelle tout observant, amusé, la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux. Robin et lui, avait déjà remarqué que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait chez le bretteur et le cuisinier, il fallait dire que cela sautait aux yeux. Il en avait, bien entendu, parlé à Nami, qui avait rejeté la supposition d'un simple mouvement de main, pour elle il était tout simplement impossible que ces deux - là soient ensemble. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui remarquait quelque chose avant Nami… la grossesse devait vraiment du lui être montée à la tête.

Il maintint juste à temps son assiette en l'air avant que Zorro ne renverse la table et par extension les plats sur Sanji et Robin, enfin plutôt sur Sanji car Robin avait du d'une manière ou d'une autre avoir senti l'attaque arriver et avait réussi à ne pas être tâché du tout. Elle et Luffy échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Luffy continua à manger et Robin sirota un peu de café. Les deux contemplèrent la scène de 'bagarre-ressemblant-plus-à-une-dispute-conjugale-qu'à-autre-chose', se divertissant de leurs réactions.

Puis juste après que Zorro ne parte satisfait de la cuisine, Sanji murmura avec un grand sourire :

« Cela a-t-il été assez distrayant pour toi, ma chère Robin ? »

« En effet » répondit-elle en glissant dans la poche du cuisinier une fiole et une fleur, que Luffy ne reconnaissait pas.

Se demandant vaguement quels en seraient les effets, il fut interrompu par l'arrivé plus que joyeuse de Nami.

« Bonjouuuuuuur ! » Chantonna-t-elle, si euphoriquement que Sanji faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, tandis que Luffy réprima tant bien que mal un ricanement.

« B- bien dormi, Nami-chwan ? » demanda Sanji, nerveusement, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Nami.

« Merveilleusement bien, merci » répondit-elle, accentuant ses paroles par un léger baiser sur la joue du cuisiner.

Cette fois, Luffy dut se pincer douloureusement la jambe pour s'empêcher d'accourir vers Nami et l'éloigner d'un certain cuisinier. A la place, il fit un sourire forcé.

« Nami… et si tu venais t'assoir, proposa-t-il, d'une voix un peu trop crispée à son gout et inspira fortement avant de reprendre de cette voix enfantine qui lui était propre, sinon je mangerais toute ta part et il ne te restera plus rien ! »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle avant de se placer tranquillement à sa gauche.

Et alors qu'elle commençait à doucement picorer dans son assiette, releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit d'un sourire plein d'innocence et de bon sentiment. Et cette fois Luffy crut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Décidément Nami, avait failli tuer deux membres de l'équipage sans même s'en rendre compte ! Il toussota légèrement pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Ok c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement le coup de la fleur, parce que bon une Nami cynique, en colère, égoïste et avare, il savait gérer mais une Nami avec _ce _sourire lui donnait des sueurs froides et paradoxalement une grande chaleur au niveau du pôle sud de son système, _quelle misère_.

Il évita alors soigneusement du regard Nami et son sourire, dont il était sûr lui serait fatal, pour parcourir des yeux le reste de la pièce. Sanji était en train de nettoyer les restes de nourritures au sol, se trouvant là à cause d'une grande tornade vert, appelé communément Zorro, et il marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible bien que les mots « abruti de Marimo » et « gâchis de nourritures » revenaient assez régulièrement , cependant le sourire malicieux que Sanji affichait continuellement après le départ de Zorro (enfin sauf, pour l'arrivée de Nami, qui avait eu pour effet sur le coup de le faire ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un poisson rouge ) et le pétillement dans ses yeux, trahissaient sa satisfaction.

Luffy se demandait franchement comment Zorro n'avait pas pu se rendre compte du fait qu'il s'était totalement fait roulé… C'était vrai quoi ! Le plan de Sanji, se voyait comme le drapeau pirate qui était fièrement accroché sur le Sunny ! _Il fallait croire les membres de cet équipage n'étaient pas vraiment futés…_ Et il pouffa silencieusement devant l'ironie de ses paroles, lui l'idiot par excellence de ce navire ! Zorro l'aurait sûrement décapité pour avoir eu de telles pensées… M'enfin là n'était pas la question.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Robin, qui pour changer tiens, sirotait tranquillement son café encore fumant (comment diable avait-il bien pu faire pour rester aussi chaud depuis tout à l'heure ? Ce n'était pas caféinement (1) possible ! ) tout en l'observant, l'amusement visible dans ses yeux signala au capitaine que l'archéologue avait déjà reconnu les symptômes de la fleur, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom mais dont il s'en fichait pas mal, sur Nami.

Celle-ci fit d'ailleurs un mouvement qui le fit glapir de surprise. Et il avait de quoi ! La navigatrice venait juste d'effleurer la partie la plus sensible de son corps aves son pied, semblant ne pas être d'accord avec le manque d'inattention à son égard, de la part du capitaine. Il la regarda alors atterré, tandis qu'elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard innocent. Et il se sentit fondre aussi sûrement et rapidement qu'un glaçon en pleine canicule tandis que mini-Luffy se réveilla aussi durement et douloureusement que ce même glaçon dans un réfrigérateur. _Oh seigneur ! _Une Nami shooté, parce qu'évidemment elle l'était, était trop entreprenante et diabolique pour son propre bien.

Il déglutit difficilement quand le pied de Nami vint caresser lascivement et sadiquement son entrejambe… Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Allez savoir.

Le capitaine vit ensuite avec horreur et un frisson d'anticipation, bien malgré lieu, Nami descendre sous la table pour ramasser sa serviette qu'elle avait 'malencontreusement' fait tomber. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que déjà il sentit les doigts de Nami s'afférer à défaire son pantalon et ses mêmes doigts commencer à le toucher à travers son boxer. Et il sut qu'il était perdu…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir devant Sanji et surtout Robin, tandis la navigatrice traçait les contours de sa verge fièrement dressé avec sa langue et taquinait de ses doigts les bourses du brun. Elle lécha rapidement l'érection et souffla doucement dessus, le faisant frémir. Elle recommença son manège plusieurs fois… puis d'un coup elle s'arrêta… Luffy en cria presque de frustration, tout étant dans le presque évidemment puisqu'il ne le fit pas.

Le capitaine savait ce qu'attendait Nami, qu'il l'a supplie devant Sanji et Robin… Oui _définitivement _Nami était trop entreprenante et diabolique pour son propre bien…

Et pendant l'espace d'une seconde il fut tenté de simplement ignorer la navigatrice, d'oublier son érection si douloureuse, d'engloutir très rapidement son repas et de filer sous une douche glacée… Mais comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Nami fit un geste très simple et pourtant si persuasif : elle le prit totalement en bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de se dégager (bien que pour le moment il n'en avait plus du tout envie) et le torturant encore plus par la même occasion car bien qu'il fut enfin dans son antre si chaud, elle ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Luffy inspira fortement, essayant en vain de se calmer alors que dans sa tête se répétait des milliers de « QUE FAIRE ?l » Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur son assiette à moitié entamé, puis sur Sanji… assiette. Sanji. Assiette. Sanji. As –

_Mais oui ! _

Soudainement il engloutit tout ce qui restait de son assiette à vitesse grand V, bien qu'il n'eût pas beaucoup de mal, s'entraînant trois fois tous les jours pour ça ! Puis il regarda fixement Sanji, avant de s'exclamer haut et distinctement.

« Encore ! » et tandis que Sanji se dirigea vers sa table de travail pour préparer une autre assiette Luffy ordonna : « Bouge ! Plus vite ! J'ai faim » _de toi _ajouta-t-il silencieusement en pensant à Nami.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Nami qui répondit à ses ordres, tandis que Sanji les exécutait également sans se soucier du ton qu'il employait. Et c'est seulement quand Luffy marmonna un « allez » impatient, alors que Sanji revint avec l'assiette, légèrement amusé…

« Ne soit pas si _tendu _» dit-il en lui tendant l'assiette.

A côté de lui Robin pouffa et Luffy grogna, incapable de répondre autrement…

Nami, alla de plus en en plus vite et Luffy mit rapidement une cuillère dans sa bouche avant de laisser échapper un commentaire extatique : « _Si _bon…. »

Puis quelques va-et-vient plus tard, il rendit les armes en un gémissement étouffé, qu'il transforma rapidement en une quinte de toux. Puis aussi naturellement que la pluie qui tombait en ce moment même Nami se releva et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Et évidemment Sanji n'avait rien remarqué du tout trop occupé à réfléchir dans son coin.

_Vie de Merde_ _! (2)_

Luffy fusilla Nami du regard, geste qu'elle ignora superbement. Pris soudain d'une impulsion, Luffy regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un le verra, bon à part Robin, il n'y avait personne. Il se pencha alors vers Nami, serviette à la main, puis la passa distraitement sur la joue, soufflant à son oreille : « Tu avais quelque chose là… » Il vit avec plaisir Nami frissonner puis passa innocemment sa main le long de la cuisse de la navigatrice.

« De plus… ajouta-t-il, il me semble qu'aujourd'hui était à _mon _tour… alors que dirais-tu de m'accompagner dans ta cham- la salle de bain (il n'avait pas oublié ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre de la jeune fille et n'avait aucune envie de se faire avoir pas son propre piège) pour que je puisse – euh – te montrer l'étendu de mon envie de te convaincre ? » Il accompagna ses paroles d'un effleurement sur le creux des reins de la jeune femme et quand il l'a vit détourner vivement le regard de ses lèvres, il sut que c'était gagné et afficha un sourire sadique qu'il remplaça vite par le niais et innocent qu'il portait d'habitude…

Il se leva tranquillement, tout en ayant pris le soin de finir son assiette, et se dirigea vers la sortie et par extension la salle de bain. Quand il arriva dans la pièce d'eau, il prépara soigneusement un bain, vérifiant distraitement la température en attendant l'arrivée de sa navigatrice.

**Lieu : salle de bain**

**Heure : 7 h 30 **

Nami ne se fit pas attendre longtemps cependant. Elle entra aussi voire plus enthousiaste que lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la cuisine, la preuve, elle avait à peine refermé la porte et verrouiller que déjà elle se jeta sur Luffy pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Si bien que Luffy dut se retenir de justesse au lavabo pour ne pas tomber dans la baignoire et entraîner Nami dans sa chute.

« Nami ? » appela-t-il, surpris, entre deux baisers.

« Chut ! » ordonna-t-elle reprenant voracement ces baisers.

Et Luffy luttait pour ne pas répondre, non, il ne le devait pas, pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait… Voyant le manque d'activité de son capitaine, Nami se recula le regardant inquiet.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une mine boudeuse…

« Si j'aime bien » répondit-il lentement.

« Alors profite ! » déclara-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, d'une manière très sensuel.

Il entreprit alors de déshabiller lentement et consciencieusement son amante. Puis une fois séparé du dernier rempart de tissu, il glissa son doigt tout le long corps de Nami, retraçant ses courbes, titillant ses mamelons, jouant avec son nombril.

« Tu sais… commença-t-il d'une voix charmeur, j'aimerais vraiment te faire l'amour la tout de suite… »

« Ooh oui » répondit Nami, fébrile.

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et colla lascivement son corps contre le sien…

« Dévorer ton corps de baiser… redécouvrir ses points qui te sont si sensibles… » Énuméra-t-il, tandis que Nami fermait les yeux pour mieux imaginer ses dires…

« Te prendre sauvagement… si sauvagement que tu en oublieras même jusqu'à ton nom »

« Hmm… » Gémit Nami.

« Et puis… »

« Et puis ? » ne put s'empêcher de répéter Nami.

« T'embrasser tendrement pour te montrer combien je t'aime » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Nami ouvrit alors les yeux et le regarda avec tant de passion et de désir ainsi que d'amour, que pendant un instant Luffy en eut presque des regrets de l'avoir tant 'influencer'. _Presque_. Il franchit les dernières distances entre ses lèvres et celles si douces de Nami.

Finalement, il posa un dernier chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis pencha la tête la regardant tendrement, avant de murmurer : « Et puis tu sais ce j'aimerais? »

Perplexe elle secouant la tête, ne faisant pas encore entièrement confiance à sa voix. Tout aussi amoureusement il posa sa main sur le ventre encore plat de Nami et chuchota avec un sourire tendre : « De garder cet enfant. »

« Oh… Luffy » murmura -t -elle , la voix tremblotante mais visiblement attendrie… « C'est – »

« Oh, non ne dis rien » supplia-t-il, « je le veux tellement, s'il-te-plaît, ça ne serait pas super d'avoir une mini-Nami qui te serrerait joyeusement contre elle et qui - »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que déjà Nami reprit possession de ses lèvres. « Oh, oui, ça serait si bien » avoua- t –elle, avant de reprendre le baiser.

« Alors tu- tu es vraiment d'accord pour garder l'enfant ? » demanda-t-il fébrile, et pour cause il allait gagner !

Nami sourit et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celle de Luffy, cette fois Luffy n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la baignoire.

Trempé de la tête au pied, il éclata de rire alors que soudainement il sentit Nami se crisper contre lui.

« Nami ? » demanda-t-il inquiet, « Qu'est-ce que tu – OUCH ! »

Nami venait de lui mettre un violent coup de poids dans le ventre et de se relever furieuse.

« ESPECE DE SALAUD ! COMMENT AS-TU PU OSE ? » Hurla-t-elle.

« Mais que ? » demanda-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle pour la calmer.

« NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MOI ! CONNARD ! » siffla Nami, en se rhabillant très rapidement.

Et alors qu'il la regarder stupéfait s'habiller, une pensée lui revint soudain en mémoire…

_« Surtout ne la laisse pas s'approcher de l'eau » lui avait conseillé Robin, « les effets de la fleur s'annulerait immédiatement… » _

_Et merde ! _fut la seule pensée qui lui vint en tête tandis que la porte se refermait dans un BAM retentissant, signifiant le départ de Nami.

**Lieu : dans une pièce quelconque du Sunny **

**Heure : 16 h 25**

Assis sur une chaise et écoutant distraitement le martellement des gouttes de pluie, Luffy soupira pour la énième fois depuis la matinée. Il avait tenté encore et encore de parler à Nami afin de s'excuser, mais elle n'avait fait que l'éviter ou l'ignorer. De plus elle trainait toujours avec Sanji, si bien que Luffy ne pouvait rien dire qui n'éveilleraient pas les soupçons du cuisinier, et pourquoi lui d'abord ? Cela aurait été Robin, il aurait pu s'excuser sans s'en soucier, puisqu'il était absolument certain, _Roger sait comment, _qu'elle devait déjà être au courant ! Mais non ! Mademoiselle avait décidé de rester scotchée à Sanji et bien évidement les « Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir en privé ? » de Luffy étaient à chaque fois répondu par des « non » tranchants.

Mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Et alors prit par une de ces témérités dont il avait les secrets, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Nami et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle s'y trouvait évidemment, avec à ses côtés Sanji.

« DEGA- »

Luffy l'ignora et parcourut la chambre du regard, quand enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il rallongea ses bras et prit deux grosses liasses de billets verts.

« Tu les veux ? Viens les chercher ! » dit-il en regardant Nami, avant de partir à toute jambe dans la direction opposé.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les pas de la navigatrice le poursuivre, presqu'instantanément. Il bouscula alors sans faire attention un Zorro morose, il l'ignora superbement et continua son chemin en entendant la voix de Nami lui crier « Rend-moi ça tout de suite, LUFFY ! ».

« Bon au moins, elle ne m'ignore plus, c'est déjà ça… » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, un gros vase, sorti d'on ne sait où, lancé par Nami, atterrit sur l'arrière de sa tête et il s'étala de tout son long par terre. Nami en profita pour l'immobiliser et récupéra son argent. Toujours par terre, Luffy attendit le moment fatidique où Nami tournerai t des talons et l'ignorerait à nouveau. Mais ce moment n'arriva pas… A la place la navigatrice se pencha vers lui et dit d'un ton glacial qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

« J'ai bien réfléchi… et il faut qu'on parle… » (3)

* * *

(1) ne cherchez pas ce mot dans le dictionnaire, il n'existe pas... c'est une invention de ma part... bah oui j'allais tout de même pas écrire 'humainement possible' pour du café voyons !

(2) Clin d'oeil, au site VDM bien sûr... quoi vous ne connaissez pas ? Quelle manque de culture XD

(3) perso je déteste cette phrase !

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre plus long que les autres, mais à mon avis c'est pas vous qui allez vous en plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Oh et puis je voulais commenter un peu au sujet du Luffy de ce chapitre. Beaucoup trouveront qu'il est OOC... Et bien moi j'en avais marre de voir un Luffy complètement idiot... et puis il est _trop _idiot dans le mangas, tellement que ça en devient louche... alors je me suis dit : 'pourquoi ne ferait-il pas tout simplement semblant'... bref voilà... ça a donné ce Luffy ! Et pour le fait que Nami ne se rend pas compte de la relation entre Sanji et Zorro, c'est parce qu'elle n'arrive tout simplement pas à concevoir tous les deux ensembles ( elle n'est pas homophobes, je tiens à préciser), et comme l'a si bien fait remarqué Luffy, la grossesse l'empêche un peu de se concentrer sur autre chose... Donc voilà !

Après ce long commentaire, si vous avez encore des questions... des encouragements... ou même des critiques/remarque... vous savez quoi faire ! Quoi comment ça non ? Bon ok, vous avez à votre disposition le bouton 'review' !

Prochain chapitre : Le réveil de Zorro...

See Ya!


	6. Attaque

**Titre : Jeux dangereux **

**rating : M **

pairing : Zosan ou Sanzo & Luna

disclaimer : Bon aucun des persos de one piece ne sont à moi, mais je vous assure qu'ils m'appartienneront bientôt ! (dans environ 110 ans :p )

**avertissement : Cet fic met en scène des relations entre hommes, alors homophobes ou âmes sensibles, ne soyez pas masochistes et fermez cette fenêtre ! **

**Attention ! Un beau petit Cliffhanger, à la fin de ce chapitre... mais bon vous devez avoir l'habitude maintenant, non ? Donc vous ne m'en voulez pas, hein ? **

**Bref Enjoy ! **

**

* * *

**

**Lieu : chambre des garçons**

**Heure : 7 h 15**

**avancement : 50 % : attaque ! **

Zorro ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et un mal de tête sans nom et jamais atteint auparavant l'assaillit, c'était encore pire qu'avoir une putain de gueule de bois. La question qui se posait maintenant était évidemment _Pourquoi ?_ Et comme tout casse-tête qui se respecte évidemment il n'y avait pas de réponse. Penser à la raison fit redoubler les coups de marteau qu'il sentait dans sa tête, alors en toute bonne cause il décida de restreindre ses questions à quelque chose de plus simple.

Bien. Où se trouvait-il ? D'après le plafond qu'il pouvait voir à travers son esprit embrouillé et l'atmosphère familière, il devait être dans la chambre. Ok. Maintenant, quelle heure était-il ? Là aussi c'était facile, il tourna la tête et l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était 7 h 15. Là, il fronça les sourcils, qu'il soit bourré, fatigué ou même malade il ne s'était au grand jamais levé plus tard que 6 h 55 – entraînement oblige ! Et bien sûr tout cela revenait à la question principale : Pourquoi ?

Il secoua vivement la tête ce qui n'eut d'effet qu'aggraver sa migraine, tandis qu'il se dirigeait à tâtons vers la cuisine, prenant bien soin de ne pas trébucher, il aurait l'air fin si quelqu'un le voyait étaler face contre terre.

**Lieu : cuisine **

Zorro ouvrit lentement la porte de la cuisine, aussitôt la lumière l'agressa et il grimaça avant de refermer vivement les yeux. Après quelques autres essaies, il réussit enfin à garder les yeux ouvert – dans la mesure du possible - et sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait il alla s'assoir à sa place.

« Love-cook » marmonna-t-il, « t'aurais pas un truc pour la gueule de bois ? »

Il entendit Sanji pouffer quelques mètres plus loin et s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal il lui aurait sûrement donné un coup de poing dans la gueule, à la place il se contenta de grogner.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Sanji posa une petite fiole, à moitié entamée, et une assiette devant lui, puis il vérifia l'heure avant de retourner s'assoir.

« C'est ça de se bourrer la gueule comme je ne sais pas quoi, maintenant tu en paies les conséquences » se moqua Sanji.

« J'ai bu, hier ? » demanda Zorro, tout en inspectant maladroitement la petite fiole, manquant de la faire tomber.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » dit Sanji, « et fait attention c'est la seule qui me reste si tu la fais tomber c'est fini pour toi »

« Oh, la ferme » répliqua Zorro tout en buvant à grande gorgée le contenu de la fiole.

Aussitôt une vague de chaleur le traversa et il sentit les effets de la gueule de bois se dissiper petit-à-petit.

« La vache, c'est parti super rapidement, c'est quoi ? »

« Oh, c'est pas grand-chose » répondit distraitement Sanji, tout en sirotant une tasse de café. « Dépêche-toi de manger, au lieu de poser des questions inutiles. » ajouta-t-il en regardant encore une fois l'heure.

Zorro sourit et s'exécuta. Puis tout en mangeant, il se remémora brusquement les évènements de la veille, enfin pas tout mais une bonne partie, où Sanji l'avait ignoré alors que c'était à son tour d'essayer de le convaincre.

« Oy, Love-cook, t'a pas abandonné quand même ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? » répondit Sanji innocemment.

« Tu sais…euh… te battre avec moi » dit Zorro, il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans les détails à cause de la présence des autres, donc il espérait vraiment que le cuisinier l'ait compris.

« Non, je n'ai pas abandonné » clarifia Sanji, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Zorro enfonça alors une cuillérée dans sa bouche pour masquer le sourire sadique, qu'il le savait, n'allait pas tarder à se montrer. Ok, peu importe pourquoi Sanji l'avait ignoré hier, à présent c'était à son tour et il devait trouver un plan. Le bretteur savait que le blond allait l'éviter comme il y a deux jours et puis Zorro savait que Sanji allait faire plus attention cette fois de ne pas se faire prendre par inadvertance… Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'isoler avec le blond… mais comment ?

« … ça serait mieux ! »

La voix de Luffy le tira alors de ses pensées.

« Je n'écoutais pas tu peux répéter ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il doutait que ce que le capitaine avait à lieu dire soit important.

« Je disais que si vous pouviez vous battre dans un endroit qui ferait pas de dégât ça serait mieux ! » répéta joyeusement Luffy.

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est définitivement important er surtout très intéressant. _

« Tu connais un endroit comme ça ? »

« Hmm. Il y a une salle protégé et insonorisé à l'arrière du bateau, il y a même un long au cas où vous serez fatigué de vous battre et que vous ne pourrez plus bouger. » expliqua Luffy, avant de d'enfoncer une grande bouchée de viande dans sa bouche.

« Baka ! Personne n'est assez idiot pour faire ça ! » dit Nami, « pourtant c'est vrai que ça m'arrangerais ça m'évitera d'être dérangé, donc c'est décidé à partir de maintenant vous deux allez vous battre là-bas ! »

« Ne décide pas pour nous ! » s'indigna Zorro, même si intérieurement il jubilait sur place, et Nah ! Love-cook allait être obligé d'aller là-bas maintenant.

Bien, bien, bien. Il pouvait isoler Sanji, à présent ne restait plus que _le _moyen qu'il allait devoir utiliser. Hm… Il avait bien une idée, mais où allait-il pouvoir dénicher un truc comme ça ? Peut-être avait-il quelque chose comme ça dans sa chambre ?

« Tu sais, ça va faire plus de deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas battus et je ressens des pulsions assez meurtrières en ce moment… » déclara lentement Zorro, pour être sûr que Sanji le comprenne « et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux s'en débarrasser où je risque de faire des choses très violents, on devrait peut-être aller dans cette salle, maintenant ? »

Sanji cligna des yeux, puis une expression d'horreur s'afficha sur son visage.

« Euh… je ne pense pas que – »commença-t-il en détournant les yeux.

« Aurais-tu peur de perdre, _Sanji_ ? » le provoqua Zorro, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La réaction fut immédiate, Sanji se leva et se dirigea vers son plan de travail.

« J'ai encore la vaisselle à faire » dit-il sèchement, « dans vingt minutes, dans la salle, _Zorro_.»

« Bien. » répondit Zorro, satisfait.

Et alors que Zorro sortit de la cuisine tout en sifflotant, il entendit d'une oreille distraite Sanji demander à Robin : « A au fait on est quel jour déjà ? »

« 14 Mai » répondit-elle.

Zorro leva un sourcil, pourquoi diable se fichu cuisinier voulait savoir la date d'aujourd'hui ? Mais la réponse vint d'elle-même.

« Ah d'accord ce n'est pas encore périmé alors » dit Sanji tout en faisant distraitement la vaisselle.

Et Zorro referma la porte, sans y prêter plus d'attention.

**Lieu : chambre des garçons**

**Heure : 7h 55 **

Zorro pesta tout en fouillant dans ses affaires, il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant le rendez-vous et il n'avait encore rien trouvé qui règlerait l'affaire. Soudain il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, le faisant presque sursauter. Robin se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, les mains croisées devant sa poitrine, et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Zorro n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Robin, moins encore depuis que Sanji et lui était ensemble, mais là elle semblait encore plus détestable à ses yeux.

« Je peux savoir, pourquoi tu es ici ? » grogna-t-il tout en continuant à chercher.

« Pour t'aider. » répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

~ Silence ~

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il paniqué.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai découvert ça toute seule, alors on ne peut pas te tenir responsable de ça, tu n'as pas perdu » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'aider, c'est – »

« N'as-tu pas le droit à un joker ? »

Et voilà, elle avait son attention maintenant, peut-être n'est-elle pas si détestable que ça finalement…

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Oh… j'ai cru comprendre que tu cherchais quelque chose en particulier, et je pense que ceci pourrait t'être utile » dit-elle en sortant un petit objet de sa poche et en lançant à Zorro.

Celui-ci contempla un moment l'objet avant de s'exclamer, surpris : « Mais c'est –»

« Oui, très exactement » répondit-elle amusée.

« Comment as-tu eu ça ? » demanda-t-il en mettant l'objet dans sa poche… « Oh, non ne me dit pas que – »

« Bien sûr que non ! » l'interrompit-elle agacée, « je l'ai trouvé sur le marché il y a quelques jour s et en plus ça ne marque que sur les hommes ! »

« Oh, et bien merci. »

Et alors qu'elle sortit de la chambre Zorro demanda : « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Robin sourit.

**Lieu : Salle spéciale**

**Heure : 8 h**

Quand Zorro arriva Sanji était déjà là et attendait sur le lit, tout en regardant sa montre, il se recula précautionneusement quand il vit le bretteur.

« Hmmff, je pensais que tu te serais défiler » commenta dédaigneusement Zorro, tout en refermant la porte, à clé.

« Ma fierté en prendrait un coup » souffla Sanji, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa montre. « Mais tu es pile à l'heure dis-moi… comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te perdre ? »

« Connard » répliqua Zorro en s'avançant jusqu'au lit.

Et tandis que Zorro s'avançait, Sanji, lui, se reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé contre la monture du lit. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha alors sur le visage du bretteur : « Et bien… et bien… on a peur de moi, _Sanji_ ? »

Sanji lui fit un rictus moqueur : « Tu aimerais bien »

Et ce fut les mots de trop, Zorro plaqua brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Sanji, s'accaparant violemment de sa bouche et se délectant des petits gémissements que le blond essayait en vain d'étouffer. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou déposant des légers baiser sur sa jugulaire avant de la sucer sauvagement. Et alors que la langue taquine descendait rigoureusement jusqu'à son nombril, Sanji donna un léger coup de hanche qui les fit inverser leurs positions… Zorro contre la monture et Sanji au-dessus, l'emprisonnant de ses deux bras puissant.

Haletant, Sanji reposa momentanément sa tête sur la poitrine de Zorro, avant de relever la tête pour faire face à un Zorro déstabilisé.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de –» commença le bretteur, confus.

« Dis-moi, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier ? » l'interrompit Sanji en parcourant sa langue le long du torse de Zorro.

« Je… Hm…. Non » répondit Zorro, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas y prendre du plaisir et ayant le plus grand mal du monde à arriver à se concentrer « mais tu ne peux pas – »

« Et bien, laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire » souffla Sanji à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Et exactement comme Zorro, il y a quelques instants, Sanji plaqua ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes, mais pourtant usant d'une violence surhumaine. Et ce fut seulement quand la langue du cuisiner essaya de se faufiler de sa bouche que Zorro se souvint. Il repoussa furieusement Sanji avant d'hurler : « CONNARD ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait hier ? »

« Oh…pas grand-chose, je t'ais juste mis hors-jeu pour pouvoir finir ce que je voulais faire » ricana Sanji, regardant pour une énième fois sa montre.

« Quoi ? Mais tu –» commença Zorro, mais en voyant que Sanji s'intéressait plus à l'heure, marmonna agacé, « Quoi, t'a un rencard tout à l'heure ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne fait que regarder ta montre ? »

Sanji ne répondit pas se concentrant toujours sur sa montre.

« Putain mais ré – Oh mon dieu ! » gémit Zorro, glissant pour se mettre en position allongé. (Rappelons-le il était assis contre la monture ^^)

Il avait chaud, trop chaud, il brulait, suffoquait… Chaque mouvement augmentait encore plus cette chaleur, il ne pouvait pas bouger… Il voulait tellement que ça s'arrête, mais paradoxalement c'était si bon, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité de sa vie… et quelque part au milieu de cette fournaise il parvint à entendre un sifflement admiratif de Sanji.

« Et bah, c'est vachement précis quand même » commenta Sanji, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Qu'est… ce que tu… m'a fais ? » réussit à articuler Zorro, les yeux mi-clos, essayant de lutter contre sa chaleur intérieur, en vain évidemment.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mon petit-pois » dit Sanji, se penchant vers lui, mais en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher « mais avant cela, je vais profiter de toi….. »

« T- tu n'as pas…le droit… c'est mon – Hmmm… » parvint à chuchoter Zorro, haletant, tandis que Sanji effleura innocemment les lèvres du bretteur, dont le feu intérieur était plus ardent que jamais.

« Oh… mais suis-je bête… » ricana Sanji, « Quel est la date d'aujourd'hui, _Zorro _? »

Le bretteur frissonna à l'entente de son nom, chose très contradictoire étant donné la chaleur qui l'habitait, mais il parvint quand même à comprendre le sens de la question… La date ? Pourquoi ce bouffon voulait-il la date maintenant ? De toute façon il n'y avait aucun rap – « le 14 mai… » résonna la voix de Robin dans sa tête.

« Oh putain… » marmonna Zorro, soudainement horrifié.

Le visage de Sanji ne pouvait être plus victorieux qu'à cet instant, tandis qu'un sourire sadique se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il se pencha doucement et encore un peu plus vers Zorro, un regard prédateur dans les yeux.

« Précisément … »

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! Et interdiction de tuer l'auteur ! Ah oui et je tenais à félicité Enzilia pour avoir découvert le fait que Robin soit le Joker, Bravo !

Et puis, sinon si vous avez des questions, des suppositons, des encouragements en tout genre, n'hésitez pas : vous avez le review pour ça ! ^^

Prochain chapitre : Désolé pour les fans du Luna, mais ça sera encore un chapitre centré sur le couple Sanji/Zorro.

So, See ya !


	7. Horsjeu ?

**Titre : Jeux dangereux **

**rating : M **

pairing : Zosan ou Sanzo & Luna

disclaimer : Bon aucun des persos de one piece ne sont à moi, mais je vous assure qu'ils m'appartienneront bientôt ! (dans environ 110 ans :p )

**avertissement : Cet fic met en scène des relations entre hommes, alors homophobes ou âmes sensibles, ne soyez pas masochistes et fermez cette fenêtre ! **

**Attention ! Ce chapitre pourrait être barbant pour certains... parce qu'il relate certains évènements déjà écrit dans les chapitres précédants mais du points de vue de Sanji... Et vous vous demanderez sûrement pourquoi faire ça, si c'est barbant ? Et bien parce que c'est un chapitre essentiel à l'histoire c'est tout ! :p **

**So enjoy ! ****Lieu : Salle spéciale **

* * *

**Jour : 14 Mai **

**Heure : 8h 05 **

**Avancement : 60 % : hors-jeu ?**

« Précisément »

Sanji regarda avec une satisfaction non cachée, la compréhension puis l'horreur apparaître dans les yeux de Zorro. Le cuisinier jubilait littéralement, son plan avait réussi, il allait gagner ! Puis il se donna un claque mental pour effacer cette affirmation, il savait d'expérience que dans 90 % des cas lorsque quelqu'un disait « j'ai gagné », il allait se rétamer à peine quelques secondes plus tard, alors non, Sanji ne sera pas un idiot, il ne la dirait pas !

Il fut tiré dans ses pensées par une petite plainte de Zorro, voulant savoir comment tout cela était possible. Alors dans sa grande magnanimité Sanji lui expliqua.

**Flash-back **

**Lieu : cuisine**

**Jour : 12 mai, Heure : 6h 15**

« Dis-moi. Tu me sembles bien étrange ce matin… » avait dit Robin, faisant sursauter le cuisiner.

« Oh… ce n'est pas grand-chose » répondit Sanji en préparant du café.

« Hmm… serait-ce à cause d'un certain pari ? » demanda innocemment l'archéologue.

Sanji faillit renverser la casserole d'eau bouillante qu'il tenait mais se reprit à la dernière minute, et se retourna vers Robin, une expression méfiante sur le visage.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les murs ont des oreilles » se contenta de répondre la brune, énigmatiquement. « Mais dis-moi, n'aurais-tu pas perdu maintenant que tu m'as révélé ce secret ? »

« Non » répondit Sanji, calmement, en versant le café dans deux tasses « tu l'as découverte toute seule, alors on ne peut pas compter cela comme une infraction aux règles. »

Il tendit une tasse fumante à Robin et alla s'assoir en face d'elle. Il sirota son café calmement d'apparence mais son esprit réfléchissait à triple à l'heure. Ok ce n'était pas si grave que Robin ait découvert le pari, elle pourrait même être utile, mais comment ? Et puis soudain, une idée le traversa, ce fut comme une illumination.

« Robin, tu n'avais pas dit l'autre jour à Luffy, que tu avais un jardin où tu cultivais de nombreuses plantes toxiques ? »

« Si en effet » répondit-elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas parmi elles, quelques choses qui puissent assommer quelqu'un pendant… euh… pas mal de temps ? » demanda Sanji, plein d'espoir.

« J'en ai effectivement une » déclara-t-elle visiblement amusés.

« Super ! Est-ce que tu pourrais… euh… me la donner ? »

Robin leva un sourcil, puis contempla Sanji pendant un très long moment avant de dire : « Tu t'imagines bien que ça ne sera pas gratuit… »

Sanji fronça les sourcils, Robin n'était pas du genre avare pourtant, il semblerait qu'il ne la connaissait pas aussi qu'il le croyait.

« Tu veux combien ? »

« Oh… mais l'argent ne m'intéresse pas du tout… » répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Amuse-moi »

**Fin du Flash-back**

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Zorro, choqué, tout en passant une main discrète dans sa poche, luttant pour ne pas gémir à cause de la friction avec le lit.

« Oui, tu as bien entendu » dit Sanji, amusé.

« M-mais tu – » commença-t-il méfiant extérieurement, mais fière intérieurement d'avoir réussi à prendre l'objet de Robin. Il n'avait pas compris au début à quoi pourrait bien lui servir ce fichu objet mais maintenant il en avait une petite idée, cette manipulatrice de Robin, avait vraiment tout prévu…

« Bah… il fallait que je trouve quelque chose de divertissant sans éveiller les soupçons, c'était vraiment pas de la tarte » avoua Sanji, pensif, « Mais tu m'as bien aidé quand même »

Zorro cligna des yeux, quand avait-il aidé ce putain de love-cook dans son plan de le faire perdre ? Il s'en serait rendu compte quand même, non ?

**Flash-back**

**Lieu : cuisine **

**Jour : 12 mai, Heure : 7 h**

Sanji sirotait son café réfléchissant à n'importe quoi pouvant amuser l'archéologue, mais en vain évidemment, quand Luffy et Zorro entrèrent. Regardant Robin, pour pouvoir trouver quelque chose, Sanji ne se rendit pas compte du regard furieux de Zorro, posé sur lui. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit les pas sourds de Zorro et que Zorro dise d'un ton menaçant « Bouge, c'est ma place », qu'il s'en rendit compte.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ce merdeux ? _

« C'est moi qui suis là d'habitude » répliqua Sanji.

« Oui mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que ça sera _ma _place, alors, bouge ! »

Ne comprenant pas, Sanji chercha ce qui avait bien pu mettre le bretteur dans cet état, il s'aperçut alors que Zorro fusillait Robin du regard. _Mais bien sûr. _Et pendant une seconde, Sanji fut tenté de foutre un bon poing dans la gueule de ce 'putain de Marimo jaloux qui empêchait les autres de réfléchir à un moyen d'amuser Robin'. Puis ce fut le déclic.

Le blond se leva et regarda le sourire suffisant qui était apparu sur le visage de Zorro, manifestement celui-ci s'attendait à ce qu'il le frappe… _Ok, on va jouer. _

« Excuse-moi, j'avais pas fait attention » dit-il calmement avec un sourire innocent, tout en se décalant, « C'est bon, _Zorro, _la place est libre. »

Il alla alors s'assoir sur la chaise adjacente à celle de Robin, lui faisant un clin d'œil au passage pour qu'elle comprenne que ça avait commencé. Un sourire complice lui répondit et il fut soulagé. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction du petit-pois, qui visiblement était en train de bouillonner sur place.

« Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? »

_Et voilà…_

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Sanji, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas sourire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a appelé 'Zorro' ? »

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de prénom » répliqua Sanji, sarcastique.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, triple imbécile ! D'habitude c'est 'Marimo' ou 'petit-pois' mais tu ne m'as _jamais _appelé 'Zorro' »

_Mais c'est qu'il apprécie les insultes en plus… Dis-donc Marimo tu ne serais pas légèrement maso sur les bords ?_

Sanji haussa les épaules et lança un regard aguicheur à Robin, plein de sous-entendus. Puis Sanji s'approcha de la brune pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « J'espère que tu t'amuses, Robin »

Elle lui sourit et murmura à son tour : « Oui, mais ce n'est pas assez, cook-san »

Sanji sourit à son tour, bien sûr, il aurait du s'en douter…

« Et bien, me permettrais-tu de passer à la vitesse supérieure » continua-t-il de chuchoter.

« Tout ce que tu veux » répondit-elle, lui envoyant un regard complice.

Satisfait Sanji, se mit à parler suffisamment fort pour que Zorro l'entende : « Merci, Robin, je t'adore »

Puis il l'embrassa goulûment sur la bouche. Le baiser était agréable, mais il n'y avait pas cette étincelle qu'il ressentait avec Zorro.

Pui s soudain, il sentit la table se renverser sur lui (et la nourriture avec, évidemment ! Sauf l'assiette de Luffy, que le propriétaire avait maintenu en l'air pour continuer de manger). Bon c'était manifestement plus violent que ce qu'il avait imaginé…

« Mais c'est quoi exactement ton problème, depuis ce matin ? » s'exclama Sanji, feintant l'ignorance et prenant une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

« _Mon _problème ? ! Alors que c'est _toi _qui m'ignore depuis ce matin, qui agit bizarrement et qui bécote Robin au lieu de – euh - faire ce qu'on fait d'habitude le matin ?_ » _

_Oh…il va direct au but, tiens… hm.. et si je l'asticotais un peu, peut-être qu'il avouerait, comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de faire tout ça…_

« Quoi ? Mais je te parlais pas de ça ! Je te parlais de - euh – et bien tu vois ? » De petites rougeurs commençaient à prendre place sur ses joues.

_Oh… il est trop mignon quand il rougit… _

« Euh, non pas vraiment » répondit le blond, en haussant un sourcil, tout en ayant un air amusé.

« Et puis, de toute façon, c'est à ton tour, aujourd'hui, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? » demanda le bretteur.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin ? »

« Je te parle de ce putain de bordel de Jeu ! » explosa Zorro.

« Un jeu… » répéta Robin, une question évidente dans la tête.

_Mais oui, c'est ça ! Dénonce-toi tout seul ! Oh je t'adore, Robin…_

« Oui, celui pour savoir qui – »

« Pour savoir qui - » répéta Sanji, déçu que Zorro ait pu se retenir.

« … qui de nous deux est le plus fort, voilà pourquoi on doit se battre tous les matins ! »

Le sourire de Sanji se fana, partiellement seulement, bien sûr, mais ça Zorro n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Zorro s'approcha alors de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille « Dommage… tu y étais presque pourtant… mais ça ne marchera pas une deuxième fois, _Sanji… » _Et à la plus grande horreur du cuisiner celui-ci se mit à frissonner à l'entente de son nom.

Heureusement pour lui, Zorro s'en alla tout en sifflotant et ne vit pas le grand sourire que Sanji n'avait pas réussit à réprimer. Quand Zorro eut fermé la porte, le blond se tourna vers Robin et lui demanda : « Cela a-t-il été assez distrayant pour toi, ma chère Robin ? »

« En effet » répondit-elle en glissant dans la poche du cuisinier une fiole et une fleur.

« Comment tu avais su que- ?» demanda Sanji, surpris.

« Je te l'ai dit les murs ont des oreilles » répéta Robin, avec un sourire.

« Et tu es sûre de ses effets ? » s'enquit Sanji, ne voulant aucune anicroche dans son plan.

« Affirmativement, la personne touchée dormira pendant plus de 35 heures »

« Magnifique » s'enthousiasma le cuisinier… « Oh et Robin, pourquoi tu fais ça… je veux dire tu n'étais pas obligée… enfin tu vois… »

Robin sourit.

**Fin du Flash-back **

« Et après ça j'ai pu avoir une matinée de libre… » expliqua Sanji, « d'un ton ennuyé mais pour une raison étrange Nami s'est mise à me coller pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, refusant de parler à Luffy… et donc ça m'avait empêché de te mettre K.O avant… En fait tu voix, la toxine de cette fleur est vraiment particulière elle ne marche que si tu te la passes sur les lèvres, alors j'ai du boire la moitié de l'antidote – c'est la fiole que tu as bu ce matin- pour être sûr de ne pas être affecter et l'antidote s'évapore après 2 minutes, alors je devais vraiment faire attention au timing… et là Luffy est arrivé et a piqué de l'argent à Nami, et donc Nami s'est mise à le poursuivre… Et alors que je sortais de sa chambre pour te chercher…Pouf… encore une fois tu es arrivés pile poil au bon moment… et puis après ça n'a pas été facile non plus… j'ai du convaincre les autres que tu avais beaucoup trop bu et que tu étais partis pour plus d'une journée dans les vapes… n'était-ce pas une journée chargée ? ».

« Va te faire foutre ! » marmonna Zorro, furieux de s'être fait avoir, pas une mais deux putains de fois ! « Après tout tu parles autant qu'une Putain de nana. »

« Voyons, Marimo, ne deviens pas vulgaire » ricana Sanji, en passant sadiquement son doigt le long du cou du bretteur qui ne put que gémir à ce touché, « En outre, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire foutre… mais toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » grinça-t-il entre ses dents, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que ce fichu doigt, qui lui faisait ressentir des sensations bizarres, descendait.

« Oh ça ? » susurra Sanji, « C'est l'une de mes plus grandes trouvailles, j'ai pris plus d'un jour et demi pour le préparer, tu t'en rends comptes ? C'est un aphrodisiaque, qui fait effet à peine trente minutes après l'ingurgitation, tellement puissant que toutes les parties du corps devient une zone aussi sensible que ton sexe… en gros tu es devenu une personne extrêmement sensible… »

Sanji marqua une pause dans son explication pour voir l'horreur se former dans les yeux du bretteur. Puis avec un sourire sadique, il continua.

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas tout… en fait, les effets se manifeste de plus en plus fortement, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, bientôt tu ne seras plus que gémissements et supplications pour que je te prenne »

« Tu peux toujours crever ! » répliqua Zorro, avec le peu de rage et de fierté qui lui restait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, en fait…

Bien entendu sa réplique tomba à plat et ne fit qu'agrandir un peu plus le sourire sadique de Sanji. Celui-ci se mit alors à califourchon sur le bretteur, qui gémit bruyamment à ce contact.

« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi, Marimo » le prévint Sanji, amusé, avant de se pencher très doucement vers l'oreille de Zorro, se délectant des grognements de plaisir du bretteur et souffla :

« Après tout, les effets de cet aphrodisiaque ne se dissiperont _que _lorsque la personne à été prise, _Zorro… »_

* * *

Niark niark... Alors personne n'est mort d'ennui, c'est bon ? Ah oui, et donc je tiens encore à féliciter Enzilia pour avoir trouver pour l'aphrodisiaque... décidément suis-je donc si transparante que ça ?

Et je remercie également les autres pour leurs reviews^^

Bref, donc pour les survivants, je tiens à préciser qu'on n'a pas le droit de tuer l'auteur... par contre les encouragements, les questions, les suppositions (même s'il ne reste pas grand chose), ou les remerciements sont les bienvenus !

Et donc prochain chapitre ( qui est le dernier avant l'épilogue) : on a du Luna (enfin !) avec leur discution... et évidemment notre pairing fétiche avec **THE **Lémon !

Voilà... See ya !


	8. Game over

**Titre : Jeux dangereux **

**rating : M **

pairing : Zosan ou Sanzo & Luna

disclaimer : Bon aucun des persos de one piece ne sont à moi, mais je vous assure qu'ils m'appartienneront bientôt ! (dans environ 110 ans :p )

**avertissement : Cet fic met en scène des relations entre hommes, alors homophobes ou âmes sensibles, ne soyez pas masochistes et fermez cette fenêtre ! **

**Attention ! Scène gimauve, je vous aurez prévenu... et sinon dans la deuxième partie LEMON ! (c'est mon premier soyez indulgent) ^^**

**so Enjoy ! :p**

* * *

**Lieu : Salle Spéciale **

**Jour : 12 mai, Heure : 16 h 30 **

**Avancement : 70 % : Game-over **

Luffy regarda autour de lui, admiratif : il n'était jamais allé dans cette salle auparavant, il fallait dire qu'il ne visitait jamais le Sunny, seul le pont, la salle de bain, la cuisine, sa chambre et celle de Nami était utile.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une salle comme ça » avoua Luffy.

« C'est Robin, qui me l'a montrée » expliqua sèchement Nami, « elle est totalement insonorisée, et protégée, c'est une parfaite salle d'entraînement… même si je ne vois pas l'utilité d'avoir un lit, ici. »

Luffy hocha nerveusement la tête puis observa Nami, attentif aux moindres de ses mouvements après tout un 'accident' est si vite arrivé, et il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Finalement la navigatrice alla s'assoir sur le lit et lui ordonna froidement de la rejoindre. Le capitaine déglutit difficilement mais s'exécuta quand même, ne voulant froisser la rouquine et gâcher définitivement ses chances de s'expliquer.

« Tu sais… » commença Nami, sans le regarder « j'ai bien réfléchi… et je pense que tout cela est ridicule… on aurait jamais du faire ce jeu, en premier lieu, c'était tout simplement ridicule… et je n'aurais pas du accepter quand tu m'avais proposé ce foutu pari… j'en suis désolé, c'est ma faute… et maintenant je vais résoudre le problème par sa racine… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Luffy, anxieux.

« Le jeu est terminé Luffy… et je ne vais pas garder cet enfant. » dit Nami.

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Luffy, en se levant, « Mais c'est absurde, tu –»

« C'est ce jeu qui est absurde ! » le coupa la rouquine… « Tu ne vois pas ? Tu as été jusqu'à me _droguer_ pour arriver à tes fins, Luffy ! Et on ne peut PAS décider du destin de notre enfant par un jeu… c'est immorale ! »

« J'admets que je n'aurais pas du faire ça et j'en suis désolé… je le comprends maintenant, et crois-moi je suis sincèrement désolé… » s'excusa Luffy. « Mais je ne veux pas que la vie de mon enfant soit ternie à cause de mon erreur, il ne mérite pas ça… »

« Quand bien même, je te pardonnerais Luffy, je n'irais pas jusqu'au bout de cette grossesse. »

« Mais de quel droit oses-tu - »

« Du droit de la femme qui porte ce PUTAIN de gosse dans SON ventre ! » s'énerva Nami.

« Et juste parce que tu es celle qui le porte… tu crois avoir le droit de mettre un terme à sa vie ? »demanda Luffy sèchement, « parce que sous prétexte que tu as cultivé une fleur, tu as le droit de la réduire en bouilli quand tu en as envie ? Parce que TOI et TON putain d'égoïsme avait décidé que tu devrais le tuer avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, le gosse qui est dans ton ventre devrait acquiescer joyeusement ? Non et tu le sais très bien. Alors s'il-te-plait ne viens pas me parler de choses immorales, quand la première chose que tu fais c'est de commettre un putain de meurtre ! »

« Ce- ce n'est pas pareil ! » clama Nami.

« Et en quoi est-ce différent ? Une vie est une vie, qu'elle soit complètement formée ou pas. »

« Que cet enfant naisse ou pas… ça sera pareil, il mourra de toute façon »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est normal enfin ! Tout le monde meure un jour ou l'autre ! » dit Luffy, consterné.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est avec moi…il ne sera pas en sécurité… Luffy je ne sais pas être une mère…je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas que cet enfant souffre d'une enfance avec un pirate ! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme je l'ai fait, JE sais ce que c'est de vivre comme ça et toi aussi tu le sais, toi aussi tu as eu une enfance difficile, alors pourquoi veux-tu le faire souffrir ? Nom de dieu ! »

« C'est _justement_ parce que je SAIS ce que c'est, que je ne laisserais PAS ça arriver ! » assura Luffy.

« Et comment peux-tu savoir ça, hein ? Qui te dit que du jour au lendemain, tout ne va pas s'écrouler ? Que cet enfant ne va pas devoir vivre sans ses parents, auprès de lui ? » s'énerva Nami.

« C'est un risque à prendre… et puis je suis fort, je ne laisserais rien vous arriver, ni toi, ni lui… »affirma-t-il d'un ton, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses convictions.

« Belmer était forte aussi ! Et pourtant regarde là elle est six pieds sous terre ! » cria Nami, les larmes aux yeux, « Dragon est fort aussi, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de t'abandonner ! » Non, elle ne voulait pas le laisser comme on l'avait fait pour elle, elle ne le voulait pas…

Luffy allait répliquer sourdement quand soudain il vit les yeux emplies de larmes et peinés de Nami. Il vit la tristesse, le doute et la peur de répéter les mêmes erreurs. Alors, il se calma, et mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Nami, caressant tendrement sa joue, et l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Des yeux mouillés rencontrèrent des yeux rassurants emplis d'amour et de convictions. Et alors il lui sourit, murmurant amoureusement : « Tu n'es pas Belmer et je ne suis pas Dragon… D'accord ? Tu es Nami, la navigatrice de ce navire, la femme que j'aime et que je protégerais coûte que coûte, la mère de mon enfant… Et je suis Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine du Sunny, l'homme qui t'aimes profondément et le père de ton enfant… et nous ne l'abandonnerons pas parce que nous ne sommes pas comme eux… »

« Mais… et si- »commença Nami.

Mais Luffy, l'interrompit en lui mettant un doigt devant la bouche.

« Chut…. » Chuchota-t-il, « Tu m'as expliqué ton point de vue, je comprends et je t'ai expliqué pourquoi c'était totalement injustifié, maintenant c'est à moi de parler… tu veux bien m'écouter ? »

Et doucement Nami hocha la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux, cherchant peut-être un mensonge dans ses paroles ou du réconfort, il ne savait pas très bien, peut-être même les deux. Alors il lui montra un regard des plus sincères…

« Comme tu l'as dit j'ai eu une enfance difficile et bien que j'étais assez bien entouré, je n'ai jamais eu ce qu'on peut à proprement parler de parents, bien sûr j'avais mon grand-père et Ace… mais c'était différent… et je refuse que mon enfant connaisse la même chose… Je veux qu'il ait tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu moi… des parents qui l'aiment plus que tout et qui seront constamment là pour lui, des tontons et une tata plus déjantés les uns que les autres…

« Et puis bien sûr, il y aura des moments où on se fâchera contre lui, parce qu'il aura fait des conneries, des moments où on sera très fatigué de l'avoir dans nos pattes, et viendra l'âge où il commencera à être indépendant et viendra me réclamer de l'argent et pleurer dans tes robes pour avoir fait une bêtise plus grosse que lui, mais même dans ces moments là, je sais qu'on ne regrettera pas de l'avoir… parce que ça sera notre bébé à nous, notre enfant…

« Oh et puis, il ne manquera jamais d'amour… parce que dès qu'il se mettra à pleurer, je sais que tout de suite tonton Ussop se mettra à raconter des bobards pour le faire rire, que tonton Chopper l'auscultera tout de suite croyant qu'il lui soit arrivé quelques choses, que tonton Franky lui fabriquera un jouet pour l'occuper en moins de dix secondes avec des matériaux sortis d'on ne sait où, que tonton Brook chantera jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé, que tonton Sanji lui cuisinera l'une de ses pâtisseries préférées, que tonton Zorro sera en train de paniqué comme un débile parce qu'il ne saura pas ce qu'il lui arrive et enfin que Tata Robin le chatouillera péniblement jusqu'à ce que ses larmes de peines se transformes en larmes de joies …. Et bien sûr que nous sera là, à ses côtés, le câlinant et le rassurant… Bon peut-être qu'il faudra pas que tout se passe comme ça parce qu'il finira par s'habituer et fera des caprices à tout bout de champs ce qui fait qu'il sera encore plus insupportable que moi et –»

Il fut stoppé dans sa tirade par un discret petit rire de Nami… ses yeux bien qu'encore légèrement mouillé laissait afficher un air rêveur… « Oui, j'aimerais vraiment vivre tout ça… mais –»

« qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

« L'argent – »

« Nami, tu ne vas pas me faire croire, qu'avec tout le putain de fric que tu as cachés dans ce bateau, il n'y en a pas assez pour un bébé… »

« Et pour la nourriture, un bébé ne mange pas comme nous et –»

« et j'offrirai un bouquin sur les nourritures de nourrissons à tonton Sanji pour Noël, je suis sûr que Robin doit en avoir un comme ça…. C'est obligé même…. »

« Et si on nous attaque ? »

« Je m'assurerai que tonton Sanji ou tonton Zorro reste à ses côtés, même s'ils ne sont pas contant et bah tans pis pour eux… au pire je peux toujours l'enfermer ici… »

Nami rigola et prit Luffy dans ses bras : « Dis-moi, depuis quand es-tu devenu si éloquent ? »

Luffy sourit puis l'embrassa avant de murmurer d'une manière taquine à son oreille : « Depuis que j'ai une navigatrice qui se pose des questions existentielles qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ! »

« Bon… ok tu as raison… j'ai perdu, tu es trop fort pour moi Ô grand capitaine… » Se lamenta Nami, amusé.

« Enfin, tu l'avoue ! Il était temps… bon maintenant faut que je mange, trop parler ça m'a donné faim ! »

« Baka ! »

Luffy sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, les jambes tremblantes… il ne l'avouerait jamais à Nami mais il avait eu les mêmes doutes qu'elle, et la voir comme ça lui avait permis d'affronter la réalité en face… il n'était pas Dragon… et n'allait certainement pas finir comme lui !

* * *

**Lieu : Salle spéciale **

**Jour : 14 mai, heure : 8h 10 **

Zorro gémit. Il avait tellement chaud qu'il avait à peine compris ce que lui avait dit Sanji, mais il savait une chose : Il était dans la merde. Son esprit était embrouillé et il suffoquait, il n'arrivait plus à penser convenablement, non tout son corps était concentré sur la merveilleuse sensation du doigt de Sanji qui enlevait petit à petit les boutons de sa chemise… Mais il ne le devait pas, surtout pas, ça serait une situation de faiblesse… et il détestait ça… alors il devait résister et ne pas se laisser emporter dans ce courant de sentiment, ce tourbillon de sensation, cette vague de chaleur, ce torrent d'excitation… où il n'aurait plus aucune chance de rester lucide… Oui il devait rester fort, ne pas penser… ne pas –

« Oh mon dieu ! » gémit Zorro, alors que Sanji passa un sadique petit coup de langue sur son tétons gauche… et bien malgré lui, il supplia, « Encore… »

Et là Zorro sut qu'il était trop tard…qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour… plus tard il se trouvera pathétique d'avoir succombé aussi vite et aussi facilement… mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, pour l'instant il ne faisait que savourer….oui… Il s'était noyé….

Sanji n'arriva pas à retenir le sourire triomphant qu'il arbora lorsqu'il entendit la supplication du bretteur. Et il sut, à l'instar de Zorro, que l'aphrodisiaque avait eut raison de l'homme aux cheveux verts…

Il arracha alors sauvagement le reste des boutons de la chemise de Zorro, ne prenant pas la peine de la lui retirer (de toute façon dans l'état où il était Zorro ne pourrait pas se lever pour l'enlever, alors à quoi bon…) et doucement traça un sillage brûlant le long du torse du bretteur avec sa langue, se délectant de ses gémissements accentués… Descendant jusqu'au nombril, où il mima l'acte savourant la sensation de la peau de Zorro sur son palais… Il joua ensuite légèrement avec la braguette du pantalon avant de finalement la défaire. Il dut alors faire légèrement surélever le bassin de Zorro afin de faire glisser son pantalon. Ne laissant entre l'érection très dure de Zorro et lui qu'une infime barrière de tissu : le boxer. Sadiquement, Sanji joua avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement.

« Pu- tain, en…lève-le ! » ordonna Zorro, haletant, mais surtout très frustré.

Sanji sourit puis s'exécuta lentement, libérant le dernier rempart. Puis il lâcha un sifflement moqueur : « Et bah… te voilà très excité ma parole… qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

« V- va te – Ooohmondieu ! » grogna Zorro, alors que Sanji venait d'engloutir son érection sans préavis, et commençait un va-et-vient horriblement lent**(1)**. « Plus vite… » ordonna-t-il, en bougeant des bassins pour augmenter la vitesse, mais en vain : les mains de Sanji sur ses hanches le maintenaient contre le lit.

Sourd aux ordres de son amant Sanji, continuait sa torture, regardant avec plaisir la perte de contrôle de Zorro et les larmes de frustrations grandissantes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Pitié… _Sanji… »_ finit-il par dire, déclenchant un long frisson chez Sanji qui daigna enfin accélérer.

Quelques secondes après, le bretteur rendit les armes et jouit dans un long râle rauque, dans la bouche de Sanji qui avala goulûment. Puis commençant à se sentir à l'étroit il se recula et se déshabilla.

Zorro respira difficilement, l'orgasme qui l'avait atteint était plus dévastateur que jamais, mais ce n'était pas suffisant il sentait encore cette putain de chaleur en lui… Et tandis que Sanji se déshabillait sensuellement devant lui, Zorro se sentit à nouveau devenir dur.

_Saleté de blondinet trop sexy ! Saleté d'aphrodisiaque trop efficace ! _

Il resserra la prise sur l'objet de Robin. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance d'y échapper maintenant, tout son corps réclamait d'être pris par Sanji, mais quitte à l'être autant subir avec le plus de dommage possible chez le camp adverse ! Oui, il en était sûr maintenant, Robin savait que tout cela allait se produire et elle le lui avait donné ça exprès ! Pendant ce temps de réflexion, Sanji avait fini de retirer ses vêtements et s'approcha de Zorro avec le regard d'un prédateur. Et tandis que le bretteur frissonna d'anticipation, il activa l'objet. Bien maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment… Espérons qu'il lui reste assez de lucidité, pour penser à l'utiliser…

« Qu'est-ce ….fais ? »marmonna-t-il incapable de faire une phrase entière, tandis que Sanji s'amusait avec son anneau de chaire.

« Bah rien… pourquoi ? » demanda le blond innocemment, jouant toujours autour sadiquement.

_Connard ! Enculé ! Tortionnaire de blondinet ! Tu vas rentrer tes foutues doigts dedans oui ? _

Bien sûr la capacité vocale de Zorro ne pouvait supporter autant de mots, par conséquent ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut approximativement quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Co'ard ! 'lé !To 'net ! 'ans oui ? » **(2)**

« Quelque chose te gênerait-il ? » demanda Sanji, qui parlant couramment le Zorro incompréhensible et vulgaire, comprit les insultes qu'il venait de recevoir. Il fit un sourire diabolique et dilata légèrement l'entrée avec ses doigts sans pour autant les mettre dedans… « Tu veux que je continue ? »

« Ooh oui… non… je- hmm… »

« Faudrait savoir oui ou non ? »

« Putain ! » Jura Zorro.

« Mauvaise réponse » déclara Sanji, amusé en faisant mine de se reculer légèrement, il pouffa en entendant le grognement frustré et menaçant de Zorro. « Un problème ? »

« Sanji » appela Zorro à mi-voix…

Sanji sourit et cette fois-ci il rentra doucement un doigt en lui, écoutant le gémissement étouffé de Zorro, avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il attendit alors doucement que son amant s'habitue car malgré l'aphrodisiaque Sanji savait qu'il risquait d'avoir mal s'il le brusquait trop. Sanji gémit. _Dieu qu'il était étroit ! _Sanji dut réprimer un frisson d'anticipation, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il pourrait enfin le pénétrer…

« Encore… » gémit Zorro.

Zorro se tendit quand il sentit un deuxième doigt entrer en lui. Mais la main de Sanji que le masturbait à vive allure lui fit totalement oublier les deux intruses… Comme s'il pouvait penser à quelque chose d'autre quand _cette_ main caressait _son _sexe, effleurant doucement son gland… _Oh mon dieu ! C'était si bon ! _Puis il sentit les doigts faire un mouvement de cisaille et rentrer encore plus profondément, touchant un point en lui qui le fit crier encore plus fort . Il se demanda alors brièvement si sans les effets de l'aphrodisiaque les sensations seraient les mêmes… Sûrement pas se dit-il….Peut-être que si – et il se donna une claque mentale. Il ne devait _pas _penser à se faire prendre de nouveau !

Puis à nouveau les doigts de Sanji effleurèrent sa prostate et il oublia tout. Il fut tellement submergé par ce déferlement de sensation qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un troisième doigt avait rejoint ses confrères.

Et soudainement Sanji retira ses doigts faisant grogner de frustration le bretteur. _Remets tes putains de doigts là où ils étaient espèce de branleur congénital ! _

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjàSanji se mit alors à califourchon sur lui, le contact de leurs deux érections les fit gémir de concert. Le blond l'embrassa alors tendrement avant de souffler contre ses lèvres : « C'est à ce moment-là que tu es censé me supplier de te prendre »

_Et puis quoi encore ? Jamais ! Je ne- putain ar-arrête –ça ! N'ondule pas tes hanches ne frotte pas nos érections… si tu fais ça je vais… je ne vais pas pouvoir … je –_

«Hmm… Ooh pitié …je…hmm… plus »

Sanji sourit puis se frotta encore plus lascivement contre Zorro… « Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement…

Le bretteur essaya tant bien que mal de le fusiller du regard, mais il fallait dire qu'avec ses yeux brouillés par la plaisir ce n'était pas très facile… Et alors que doucement le cuisinier recommença à le masturber lentement, augmentant encore plus son plaisir.

Et Zorro était à bout, il n'en pouvait plus… et il pouvait sentir les larmes de frustration perler au coin de ses yeux… Il voulait tellement jouir maintenant….

« Pi-pitié… prend-moi … » souffla doucement Zorro, honteux.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu » le nargua Sanji, avec un petit sourire sadique, « Je veux que tu me le crie haut et fort ! » ordonna-t-il en le caressant plus rapidement pour le persuader de lui obéir.

« Je- ooh mon dieu ! PITIE PRENDS-MOI ! » supplia Zorro.

Sanji l'embrassa alors tendrement puis lui répondit doucement : « A tes ordres…. ».

Il écarta lentement les cuisses de Zorro et s'y positionna, avant de le pénétrer précautionneusement et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas jouir tout suite, tellement le bretteur était étroit.

Zorro quant à lui n'en menait pas large… la chaleur avait atteint son summum et il avait vraiment du mal à respirer… mais il avait aussi cette sensation d'être enfin complet… ce bien-être qui l'étreignait petit-à-petit… trop lentement à son goût d'ailleurs. Ce putain de branleur ne pouvait-il pas rentrer d'un coup ? Et pour mettre en acte ses pensées, il croisa ses jambes derrière le dos du blond et le força à rentrer complètement. Deux grand gémissements se firent entendre et les deux amants s'immobilisèrent, l'un pour reprendre son souffle dans ce torrent de nouvelles sensations et l'autre pour laisser le temps à son vis-à-vis de s'habituer.

Et à ce moment là Zorro sut que c'était le moment ou jamais de _l'_utiliser. Alors presque naturellement ses mains, jusqu'à présent inutilisé trouvèrent leurs chemins jusqu'aux fesses du cuisiner, qui évidemment ne s'en méfiait pas… après tout c'était un geste tout à fait naturelle … Là fut son erreur…

Tandis que Sanji, attendait patiemment que Zorro fasse le premier mouvement, il vit celui lui mettre la main aux fesses. Et il tressaillit quand il sentit quelque chose commencer à s'enfoncer dans son anus, il voulut d'abord se dégager mais les jambes de Zorro l'immobilisèrent et ce fut trop tard le quelque chose semblait complètement rentrer. Ce quelque chose vibrait et semblait envoyer des zones qui se dirigèrent directement sur sa prostate, il gémit et se sentit défaillir, il n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses appuies (ses bras) et s'effondra sur Zorro, haletant.

« c- c'est un- » parvint-il à articuler, lutant contre l'envie de gémir.

«Dial-vibromasseur » souffla Zorro, qui n'en menait pas plus large, mais il parvint quand même à prendre un ton moqueur : « je n'ai pas…hm… besoin de t'expliquer son… fonctionnement… »

« Pi-pitié non ! » marmonna Sanji, avant qu'un gargouillement incompréhensible ne sorte de sa bouche : l'onde venait de toucher sa prostate une nouvelle fois.

_Saleté de Marimo ! _

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, ignorant le continuel souffle du Dial contre cet endroit si sensible dans son corps, et essaya tant bien que mal de se maintenir à nouveau sur ses bras… Il devait tenir bon et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de stopper ce fichu objet de torture : finir ce qu'il avait commencé… Bien sûr, il savait que ça ne sera pas sans conséquences et pour cause il connaissait les effets du dial !

Puis le connard aux cheveux verts qui lui servait aussi accessoirement d'amant se permit de l'embrasser avant de souffler sadiquement dans son oreille « Fais-moi jouir, chéri »…

Sanji donna un violent coup de rein, s'enfonçant profondément en Zorro, et il ressentit la même sensation venant de derrière lui. Bien… il avait raison le Dial reproduisait bien ce qu'il faisait mais en multipliant la puissance par 2. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment un désavantage pour lui… non puisqu'à cause de l'aphrodisiaque Zorro aussi ressentait les choses puissances 2.

Sanji redonna un coup et gémit fortement en percevant le retour, tandis que Zorro lui avait à peine élevé la voix. _Putain comment fait ce con, pour se retenir autant ! _

Et Sanji retenta une nouvelle fois cherchant à comprendre et évitant soigneusement la prostate du bretteur pour l'instant, et ce fut le même résultat. Le blond comprit alors quand il sentit l'étau autour de son sexe se resserré et le faire gémir, c'était ça ! Et victorieux il serra l'érection de son amant qui en glapit de surprise.

Leurs regards brouillés par le désir mais pourtant brillant d'une lueur de défis se croisèrent… Il le savait tous les deux maintenant, tout n'était plus qu'une question de résistance…

Et la bataille commença…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(nan je dec') :p

* * *

Cette fois Sanji visa volontairement et trouva avec succès la prostate du bretteur, sa vue se brouilla tandis que sa prostate fut touché aussi violemment.

« Oh oui…. Plus vite »

A cet instant, aucun des deux n'auraient su qui avait dit ces paroles.

Leurs respirations se firent erratiques, leurs gémissements devenus à présent des cris résonnèrent dans toute la pièce, le bruit de leur deux corps se retrouvant plus profondément à chaque fois mais touchant toujours le même point, s'entrechoquant et essayant d'imposer encore et encore son rythme à l'autre, se répercutait sur les murs.

Et alors que Sanji heurta encore une fois violemment la prostate de Zorro, ils se sentirent tous les deux monter au summum du plaisir.

Le rythme frénétique de cette main sur son sexe et le constant choc contre sa prostate eurent raison de lui et un long cri rauque où il hurla le nom de Sanji, Zorro se répandit entre leurs deux ventres.

Le renvoi du précédant coup de rein et le resserrement soudain de l'étau du à l'orgasme du bretteur, envoya la seconde suivante le cuisinier au septième ciel et ne supportant plus le poids de son corps il s'écroula une nouvelle fois sur Zorro.

La chaleur interne de Zorro et les vibrations du Dial s'arrêtèrent. Alors le couple put reprendre leur souffle calmement… Après une bonne dizaine de minute Sanji se releva et ordonna : « Enlève-moi ce fichu Dial tout de suite sale tricheur. »

« Moi ? un tricheur ? » s'indigna faussement Zorro en retirant tout de même l'objet, « ce n'est pas moi qui ait utilisé un aphrodisiaque, il me semble »

« Mouais n'empêche… tu as perdu » le nargua Sanji…

« Je n'ai pas complètement perdu… avec le Dial c'était exactement comme si tu avais été pris… » fit remarqué Zorro.

« Oui mais c'est toi qui a joui le premier ! » dit Sanji, victorieux.

« Et alors ? » demanda Zorro en tout mauvaise foi.

« Donc je suis plus résistant que toi ! »

« Connard »

Et par il ne savait quel phénomène étrange leur combat se finirent par un baiser vorace. Epuisé ils s'allongèrent alors sur le lit, prêts à s'endormir…

« Luffy avait raison finalement… » dit Sanji, d'une voix ensommeillée…

« Quoi ? »

« Le lit… il est utile parce qu'on est fatigué de 'se battre' et qu'on ne peut pas bouger… »

« C'est faux… je peux bouger moi » affirma Zorro, il ne fit cependant aucun geste pour prouver ses dires.

« Menteur »

* * *

**(1) : si vous voulez un ordre de grandeur... sur l'échelle de vitesse de Nami..ça doit être l'équivalent du -1 (si si ça existe^^) **

**(2) Voyez la similitude entre ses pensées et ses paroles... ^^**

* * *

Ouf fini ! Yeah ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Déçu ? (j'espère pas, mais bon sait-on jamais^^) ou satisfait ? vous avez la case review pour donner votre avis...

Un grand merci pour tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des commentaires !

Et voilà la fic approcha de sa fin : plus que l'épilogue... snif...

bon aller, rendez-vous à l'épilogue...

See ya !


	9. Le maître du Jeu

**Titre : Jeux dangereux **

**rating : M **

pairing : Zosan ou Sanzo & Luna

disclaimer : Bon aucun des persos de one piece ne sont à moi, mais je vous assure qu'ils m'appartienneront bientôt ! (dans environ 110 ans :p )

**avertissement : Cet fic met en scène des relations entre hommes, alors homophobes ou âmes sensibles, ne soyez pas masochistes et fermez cette fenêtre ! **

**Snif... et voilà... c'est la fin.. j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus ! (en même si ça n'avez pas été le cas... vous ne seriez pas arrivé jusque là, non ? :p) **

**Bon Enjoy, quand même ! **

* * *

**Epilogue : ****Le maître du jeu.**

~ cinq ans plus tard ~

Tandis que tous jouissait d'un moment de calme, un long et grand cri suraiguë retentit sur le Sunny.

« Maman ! Maman ! Sanzo** (1) ** m'a encore frappée ! » pleurnicha une fillette, aux longs cheveux noirs qui à l'exception des cheveux, ressemblait trait pour trait à Nami.

La navigatrice assis sur son transat soupira, consternée avant de vérifier si sa fille – parce que c'était bien la sienne – n'avait aucune blessure. Quand cela fut fait, elle l'embrassa sur le front pour la consoler…

« Va voir ton père mon trésor et explique-lui ce qui s'est passé » murmura-t-elle tendrement et quand elle entrevit l'ombre d'un petit garçon qui essayait en vain de se cacher et leva le temps et ordonna sévèrement : « Et toi aussi Sanzo ! »

Le petit garçon en question sortit de l'ombre et prit une mine dépité avant de geindre : « Mais maman, c'est Luna **(2)** qui a commencé et – »

« Je ne veux rien savoir, Sanzo, va voir ton père » le coupa Nami, avant de repartir s'allonger sur son transat, signe qui signifiait que la discussion était close.

Elle entendit le petit garçon qui était la réplique exacte de Luffy s'en aller en bougonnant quelque chose à propos de favoritisme, et elle retint un nouveau soupir.

De l'autre côté du pont, le capitaine observait calmement la mer, quand il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, prélude d'une tempête sans nom qui s'appelait plus communément ses enfants, il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Nami les lui envoies quand ils se battaient ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le faire elle-même, ou demander à Zorro, Sanji, ou même Chopper, ce n'est pas les personnes qui manquaient sur ce fichu navire !

Et une voix venu de dans sa tête lui souffla que c'était parce que c'était lui père et qu'il s'était déjà engagé à en prendre soin, cinq ans plus tôt. Il grogna et renchérit à lui-même qu'il n'y avait été écrit nulle part qu'il y aurait plus d'un enfant qui sortirait du ventre de Nami ! Un petit rire lui fit revenir sur Terre.

« Je crois que tes petits monstres arrivent… » fit remarquer Robin, amusé.

Luffy lui envoya un regard noir, mais ne répliqua rien, à place il soupira, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Robin. Préférant ne pas être le fruit de son hilarité, Luffy repartit dans ses souvenirs, en attendant l'arrivée imminente des enfants, et se permit un petit sourire en repensant à cette journée d'il y a cinq ans, où Nami et lui avait du annoncé que Nami et lui entretenait une relation mais que par-dessus le marché elle était enceinte.

**Flash-back **

**Lieu : Cuisine **

**Jour : 15 Mai, Heure : 8 H 30 **

Luffy attendait presque patiemment (c'était Luffy quand même ^^) que Sanji lui apporte son 'après-petit-déjeuner ' tandis que Nami s'asseyait nerveuse à ses côtés. Ils avaient décidés peu après leurs discutions d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres membres de l'équipage, et c'était Nami qui s'était chargée de le faire, craignant le tact entièrement absent du capitaine. Elle avait essayé durant ses trois derniers jours d'engager la discussion mais en vain, évidemment. Ayant atteint ses limites elle avait cédé ce devoir à Luffy. Celui-ci n'avait nullement tardé à ordonner une réunion le lendemain à 8h 30, heure où généralement tout le monde était déjà réveillé.

Luffy sourit tendrement devant la mine si gênée de sa navigatrice et intercepta le regard moqueur de Robin, assise sur la gauche de Nami. L'archéologue était évidemment au courant de la raison d'un tel rassemblant et attendait avec impatience la réaction des autres. Luffy soupira, y avait-il des choses que la brune ne savait pas ? Il en doutait en tout cas…

Sanji apporta le plat de Luffy et alla s'assoir en face de Robin et au côté d'un Zorro qui maugréait au sujet des 'foutues-capitaines-qui-faisait-perdre-son-temps-d'entraînement-si-précieux', et ric ana. Le capitaine avait intérêt d'annoncer quelques choses d'important s'il ne voulait pas se faire assassiner par un bretteur furieux.

Luffy avait presque entamé la moitié de son plat quand tout le monde fut enfin présent. Un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce et chacun se demandait pour quelle raison le capitaine les avaient réunis, mais personne ne parla, regardant perplexe, Luffy manger.

Finalement ce fut un Zorro, passablement furieux, qui rompit le silence, sifflant entre ses dents : « Luffy, tu as exactement trois secondes pour parler sinon je me casse et coupe ta tête au passage »

Luffy sourit, il n'avait attendu que cela pour commencer à parler… ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot comme l'avait fait Nami, cela ne rapportait rien, sauf du stress et de l'impatience, ce dont Luffy pouvait bien se passer.

« ah oui… c'est vrai… je devais vous parler » dit-il tout en mâchant pensivement un gros morceau de viande.

Pendant une seconde Sanji se demandait comment le capitaine arrivait à mâcher tout en parlant de manière très compréhensible, mais il finit par justifier ça par le fait que c'était Luffy, et que c'était sûrement du à beaucoup d'année d'expérience… Comme Zorro qui arrivait à parler avec un katana dans la gueule ou autre chose d'ailleurs…

« Oui donc… » commença Luffy, en avalant son morceau de viande, « en fait… Nami et moi nous sommes ensemble… »

Il afficha un grand sourire en voyant les réactions autour de lui… Sanji recracha son café sur une Robin, amusée, qui évidemment avait évité le liquide brûlant. Zorro fronçait les sourcils à se faire mal, ce qui lui donnait un aspect extrêmement hilarant. Chopper clignait tellement de fois les yeux que Luffy se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir mal aux yeux. Franky tomba au sol, complètement tétanisé. La bouche de Ussop devait sûrement atteindre le sol, en vue de comment elle pendait. Brook, quant à lieu semblait totalement figé… Et Nami cachait son visage dans ses mains en secouant doucement sa tête de gauche à droite, consternée.

Luffy avala une autre bouchée, puis estimant qu'assez de temps était passé, il continua : « Oh et puis Nami est enceinte. »

Il engloutit alors en moins d'une seconde le reste de son repas, fit un clin d'œil complice à une Robin, qui essayait de ne pas rire et entraîna Nami en dehors de la cuisine, comme si de rien n'était. Il dut simplement réprimer un sourire tandis que la navigatrice le fusillait du regard et qu'il entendit un énorme 'BOUM' signifiant que plus d'un s'était évanoui.

**Fin du Flash-back**

« Papa ! Papa » appela Sanzo, qui venait juste de devancer Luna dans une course effrénée.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers lui, Luffy s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur hauteur, une mine faussement sévère sur le visage.

« Ok… qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Sanzo ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ? » s'indigna l'enfant.

« Parce que c'est toujours le cas, quand ta mère vous envoie… » fit remarquer Luffy.

« Mais euh… j'ai rien fait ! » s'indigna Sanzo.

« Même pas vrai ! » accusa sa sœur, « il m'a frappée ! »

« Tu dis ça juste parce que j'ai gagné ! Mauvaise perdante ! »

« Parce que t'as triché ! »

« Même pas vrai ! »

Luffy sourit, amusé. Il comprenait maintenant, ces deux-la avait l'habitude de toujours se battre et habituellement c'était Luna qui gagnait au grand malheur de Sanzo. Et apparemment cette fois ce n'était pas le cas, d'où l'accusation. Bien sûr Nami n'était pas au courant de ça… heureusement.

« Ok, bonhomme » dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils, « félicitation pour ta victoire… tu n'as pas triché j'espère ?»

« Non ! j'ai fait exactement comme tu me l'a montré » affirma le garçon fier de lui.

« Hey ! C'est de la triche ! » s'indigna Luna « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas montré, à moi ? »

« Désolé, princesse… promis je te le montrerais plus tard… en attendant vous allez recevoir une punition tous les deux. »

« QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? » demandèrent les deux enfants en même temps.

« Pour avoir rapporté à votre mère… et pour ne pas avoir été discret sur ça ! Vous êtes privés de dessert pendant trois jours… et pas de discussion, allez filer maintenant ! »

Les enfants grimacèrent mais s'exécutèrent. Luffy les regardèrent s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres, puis concentra son attention sur son fils pour éviter le regard moqueur de l'archéologue, et il pouffa.

Il repensait à tout le mal qu'il avait eu pour convaincre Nami de l'appeler Sanzo, il avait du donner une explication bancale sur l'importance de ce nom, mais au finale la navigatrice l'avait cru. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire que c'était à cause du pari de Sanji et Zorro, dont Robin avait fini par lui parler, et du résultat, ça n'aurait pas été correct. Pas du tout même.

Il revint sur terre quand il vit Nami arriver. Manifestement elle était venue s'enquérir du détail de la punition. Elle l'embrassa brièvement et demanda : « Alors, c'est réglé ? »

« Oui… ça y est… ils sont privés de dessert pendant trois jours… »

« Quelle manque de cœur de la part de l'homme qui ne peut pas se passer de ses 6 repas par jour » se moqua Nami.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car la voix de Merry son troisième enfant et jumelle de Sanzo et Luna **(3)**, retentit : « HEY ! SANZO, LUNA VENAIT VOIR TONTON SANJI ET TONTON ZORRO SONT EN TRAIN DE SE BATTRE DANS LA SALLE SPECIALE ! »**(4)**

Luffy se massa les temps geste, qui lui était devenu étrangement familier depuis cinq ans, Merry avait reçut la veille ce Dial qui permettait à sa voix de se faire entendre à plus de 30 mètres, et depuis elle ne parlait plus sans ça… et bien sûr ce cadeau empoisonné venait de tata Robin. Il se figea et blêmit quand il comprit le sens de cette phrase. Sanji et Zorro avait pris l'habitude de se 'battre' dans cette salle… et ses enfants étaient en train de regarder ça… _Merde ! _

Le capitaine allait se précipiter là-bas quand le bras de Nami le retint.

« Mais c'est bon laisse… de toute façon c'est toi qui leurs dit toujours de bien observer les combats, non ? »

Il soupira. Pourquoi Nami devait-elle être si naïve sur ces choses là ?

« Oui… mais là c'est différent » .

« En quoi ? En plus le combat de ces deux là risquent d'être encore plus passionnant que ceux des autres… alors où est le problème ? »

« euh… tu sais chérie, c'est –»

« WAHOU ! T'AS VU ÇA ? TONTON ZORRO EST SUR TONTON SANJI ET IL EST EN TRAIN DE LE MORDRE ! » lui parvint la voix de Sanzo.

« OH ET TONTON SANJI A L'AIR D'AVOIR MAL … REGARDE IL TREMBLE ! » remarqua la voix aiguë de Luna, tandis que Luffy de son côté avait des sueurs froides.

« TONTON SANJI VIENT JUSTE DE RENVERSER TONTON ZORRO, IL EST AU DESSUS MAINTENANT ET IL GRIFFE LENTEMENT TONTON ZORRO ! »

« TONTON ZORRO SE MORD LES LEVRES POUR NE PAS S'EMPECHER DE CRIER ET Il POUSSE TONTON SANJI POUR SE METTRE AU DESSUS DE LUI… ET OH NON ON NE LES VOIT PLUS ! »

Luffy soupira soulagé… mais il retint de nouveau sa respiration quand la voix de Sanzo reprit les commentaires…

« OH ! TONTON ZORRO EST EN TRAIN D'ECRASER TONTON SANJI ! ET IL ARRETE PAS DE DONNER DES COUPS DE HANCHES QUI ONT L'AIR DE FAIRE MAL… »

« OUAIS REGARDE TONTON SANJI EST EN TRAIN DE CRIER ET - »

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS NON, DE REGARDER DANS LES SERRURES DE PORTES COMME CA ! » résonnait la voix de Luffy.

Nami et Robin regardèrent alors l'endroit où était le capitaine l'instant d'avant et le trouva vide… Elles ne s'étaient même pas rendues compte qu'il était parti…

« MAIS PAPA ! »

« NON PAS DE 'MAIS PAPA' QUI TIENNE ! ALLEZ DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE ! ET PAS DE DISCUTIONS ! MERRY TU ES AUSSI PRIVEE DE DESSERT PENDANT TROIS JOURS ! »

Puis plus rien… ce fut un Luffy passablement énervé qui revint sur le pont.

« Tes enfants sont infernales ! » se plaignit-il.

« Bien sûr, ce sont _mes _enfants maintenant » se moqua Nami. « Bon ils doivent être en train de préparer un mauvais coup contre trois maintenant… je vais aller calmer le jeu… et faire qu'il me préfère à toi …»

Luffy lui tira la langue et elle partit en rigolant. Le capitaine quant à lui put enfin se détendre sous le regard moqueur de Robin.

« Au moins maintenant on sait que ce n'est pas que du Sanzo » fit-elle remarquée…

« Mouais comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà… moi je ne voulais rien savoir et surtout pas comme ça ! » se lamenta-t-il, « Mon dieu… mes enfants sont déjà des voyeurs à leurs âges… mais où va le monde ? »

Robin rigola et regarda la mer, pensive.

« Dis je me suis toujours demandé… »commença Luffy, gêné, « Mais pourquoi tu as fait tout ça… tu sais… pour le joker et tout ça… »

« Oh ça… »

Elle sourit et le regarda avec un sourire complice.

« C'est parce que c'est _amusant_ ! » répondit-elle, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et se diriger vers l'intérieur du navire pour se reposer… ou préparer un mauvais coup qui pourrait l'amuser. Après tout il restait tellement de monde à manipuler… Chopper…Ussop… Brook…et Franky…

Elle fit un sourire manipulateur qui aurait fait dresser les cheveux de Luffy, s'il l'avait vu.

Oui, après tout, Robin avait été depuis le début, le Joker… mais aussi et surtout… _le maître du jeu._

* * *

**(1) **Lol... je me demande vraiment d'où vient ce nom... c'est difficile à trouver n'est-ce pas ? :p

**(2) **Même remarque... faut croire que l'auteur n'a pas vraiment d'imagination pour les noms...

**(3) **et oui... il a eu des triplets... je le plainds quand même... 3 enfants en même temps, c'est dur^^

**(4)** pour information la salle est insonorisée dans les deux sens... donc les personnes dedans ne peuvent pas entendre les commentaires des enfants... heureusement d'ailleurs^^

* * *

SNIFFFFF ! C'EST FINI -_- mais bon j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que de votre côté vous en avez pris pour lire...

Je remercie énormément les personnes qui m'ont écrits des commentaires je me suis bien marrée en les lisant et puis ça fait toujours chaud au coeur d'en recevoir ! ^^

Oh... et puis pour ceux qui demandait... je vais effectivement écrire une autre fic... mais qui n'a complètement rien à voir sur One Piece... désolé pour les fans ^^ Non, en fait la fic est sur Harry Potter... alors pour ceux que ça intéresse, n'hésitez pas... (je pense la publier dans une semaine...)

Dans l'espoir de vous revoir...


End file.
